The SunLunar Ranger
by razmend
Summary: Samantha is smart and a little shy like Madison but when her friends are in danger she is fast to act. She has been in the foster care system since she was a little baby but she just turned 18 and is now on her own. She just started working at Rock Porium. She lives on her own and doesn't have any friends..That is until she joins the rangers as The SunLunar Ranger!
1. Chapter 1

Just for my story I am going to say that Nick\Bowen was about 2 when the war broke out but does't remember anything.

Samantha "Sam" Rose Hudson

She is smart and a little shy like Madison but when her friends are in danger she is fast to act. She has been in the foster care system since she was a little baby but she just turned 18 and is now on her own. She just started working at Rock Porium.

I was walking towards a shelf ignoring the antics of my coworkers and boss when the next thing I know the ground is shaking, and things are falling off the shelfs. I hear Toby my boss say something about saftey procedurs then get the desks. Just as soon as it started it ended and it was after work. It was after work and I was sitting near my coworkers reading when I hear an old man and look up "please my brother is lost in the forest, can someone please help me"? Now I have been in this small town long enough to know the rumurs of it but this guy needed help "I'll help" my coworkers all looked at me but before they could say anything a guy working on his motorcycle stood up "I'll help not everyone here is scared". One of my coworkers named Xander Bly went up to the new guy "look new guy I don't know if you know but the woods are dangrous around here" the new guy looked at him "yeah I heard but the old man needs help" I walked over to them " like I said I'm in" As I said that my other coworker Vida Rocca took a step forward "I'll help not everyone is scared of the woods" As Vida said that Chip Thorn stepped forward "I always wanted to go on a dangrous mission" then he turned to Vida "its going to be dangrous right?" Vida laughs "Lethal" Chip smiles.

We where in a clearing when we saw Xander and Vidas sister Madison get out of a jeep "Xander I told you if you ever drove my jeep I would kill you" Xander laughed "yeah but your going to be dead anyway so I thought it wouldn't matter" Madison looked at her sister "your my sister where you go I go" I looked at them smirking but I didn't say anything. We all started walking again when we passed something and I realized I wasn't the only one that felt it "guys" I looked over at Madison "did you feel that, it felt like we just passed something" the new guy looked at us then said "where did the old man go?" Chip looked scared "great ten minutes in the woods, and we are already lost" then Xander turned to the new guy "see new guy this is why we don't go in the woods" the new guy turned around to see where we were "my name is Nick Russle not new guy and the old man needed help" he finally stopped looking around and turned to us "so far I haven't seen anything that would scare me" as he said that this thing appered behind him and we started to back up as Nick looked at us "what are you trying to tell me there is something behind me" Xander looked at him "uh mate there is something behind you" Nick turned as Vida said "umm anyone want to run" I looked at them as Xander said "already tried my feet wont move". Then these things came out of now where and I said "looks like it brought with it" the next thing I know I am in the air about to puke then on the ground. Nick looks around then says "in here" we follow him in to a cave where we think we are safe.

As look around we start noticing things "where are we"? I ask then a voice from above us says "I call it Rootcore" it takes off its cape to show a women wearing white with red hair. "my name is Udonna" she then tells us a story about a great battle in which they won but at great cost. After telling us the story she looks everyone in eyes "the earthquake opened the door to the underworld and you six are our only hope. You have to become the power rangers". We looked at each other in shock as she handed us these wonds but before she could say anything more a blonde girl came into the area "Udonna" then she saw us "hello I'm Clare the sorceress here at Rootcore" then as if she forgot she continued to Udonna and whispered in her ear with Udonna nodding then she turned to us "I have to go please stay here" she leaves and we all stand there until Nick said "okay I stayed and listened to her but I'm out of here" he put his wond on the mantal thingy with the others following his example. I look at them and follow before we could leave Clare stopped us "no you can't leave didn't you hear Udonna she said to stay put" as we walked past her she said "I know I'll make you stay" she said some words but turned into a sheep saying "Baaah" I giggled but still followed them out.

We get to a clearing and see Udonna talking to some people Xander looks at her "what happened here"? She looks us "I knew you wouldn't stay at Rootcore" then she answered his question " Hidiacs attakced this village called Woodland Village looking for me then you" Xander looked at her "I didn't sign up for this" a second after he said that a group from the village saw us "its Mystic Force they have come to save us" Our moment of stardom didn't last long when a troll appears and starts to attack. Udonna morphs into the white ranger and uses her power of snow to fight then destroy it. As she was fighting it we were getting our asses kicked by the hidiacs. As I get throne in the air by one then tossed into water by another I hear Chip say "guys, it works! The magic works you just have to believe" after hearing him say it then hearing the others say they believe I stood up in the water and said "I believe in magic" the water around me seperated and was steeming hot as it flew at them distroying. I walked over to the group as I heard them all minus Nick say they are in and want to help and as I stopped next to Maddie I heard nick say "no way the magic thing didn't work for me" Maddie looked at him "maybe you should try again" but Udonna looked at her "he is a non believer". After hearing that I spaced everyone out and started thinking about this ranger thing with the coworkers I never really knew. Could be a ranger maybe even their friend? "Samantha" I looked up at my name being called by Maddie "are you okay"? I nodded at her "good" she said grinning "so are you in"? After she said that everyone looked at me as I nodded they all grinned and Maddie hugged me and started walking away. I grinned "hey" they all turned to me "call me Sam" then I caught up to them with Clare showing Nick out of the woods. As they leave a blue knight comes out from no where attacking us.

**So? How do you like it? This is my first time writing Mystic Force!**

**Please tell me how you think I love reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the guest who said he\she loved this story!

Last chapter

"Samantha" I looked up at my name being called by Maddie "are you okay"? I nodded at her "good" she said grinning "so are you in"? After she said that everyone looked at me as I nodded they all grinned and Maddie hugged me and started walking away. I grinned "hey" they all turned to me "call me Sam" then I caught up to them with Clare showing Nick out of the woods. As they leave a blue knight comes out from no where attacking us.

Now

We all start to get up when he knocks us down again "stand up" I look up at him and glare "why? So were looking up at you again"? All the rangers look at me as Xander when goes to get up "I I'm Xander" but before he could finish I pulled him down "I may not know you very well but I'm sure talking this one out isn't going to work" Udonna got up and fought the blue knight know known as Koragg. She lost to him and then he took her snow staff. She turned to us "now that my snow staff has been taken the only thing I can do is teach you the Mystic ways" I look at her then my new found new mates but don't say anything.

We are back at Rootcore when Clare comes in still in sheep form so Udonna changes her back "why couldn't you do that before? Do you know how hot it is in all that Whool"? Udonna grinned "my child how are you going to learn if I do it all for you"? Clare looked down but before she could say anything I said " Clare right?" she nodded as I continued "look at it this way the trouble you have with Magic now that is about how great you will be when can do it" she grinned as Clare smiled. Udonna grinned then got serious and handed us our wands; I looked down at mine and saw the whiteness of it but also the redness of the small circle and looked up at her as she said "now go nowhere without them" we all look at her four of us giving her weird looks while the fith person of our group looks excited "Um Udonna" I start to say but Xander finishes "we can't exactly go into town with our wands in our back pockets" then he thought about it 'well except Chip, he probably could. Right mate"? Chip nodded as Udonna nodded and said "I suppose you are right" she then put a hand over our wands and they turned into cell phones "cool cell phones" Vida said and Udonna nodded "these are you Mystic Force morphers...take them everywhere". We all nodded as Clare said "I can show them out" Udonna grinned "no Clare, they need to learn that trees are thier passage".

We left Rootcore and started walking trying to figure out what she ment about the trees being our passage. Maddie looked at me " so we've been working togethor for a few weeks and know nothing about you" I nodded at her but didn't say anything so she continued " so what do you do for fun? Do you have any family? I signed but knew sooner or later this was coming " I sing, and read" then looked down "and no I don't have any family". We get to a tree and start wondering what to do when Xander touches it and his hand goes through. Giving us the idea we all start to walk in the tree; we land in front of Rock Porium with Toby looking very confused "did you just come from that tree?" I look at the others "Toby I'm thinking your going just a tad crazy" they nodded and we all start for the Rock Porium.

The next day we were all working when our phones beeped and we looked at each other "Toby we're taking our break" yelled Vida as we ran from the store. As I ran for the tree I saw Nick working on his bike and out eyes met, and I nodded as I ran for the tree. We all go to the other side when we noted our uniforms; everyones was black with their color: Green and black for Xander, Yellow and black for Chip, Pink and Black for Vida, Blue and black for Maddie. I looked down at mine and realized that mine was different then theirs mine was red with white, or a very light blue around the edges; I looked at the team as we all grinned at our new uniforms. The next thing we know there Hidiacs coming at us from all directions and we fight them but are slowly losing when Chip says "Udonna said we would know when to use the power?" We all nodded and took out our morphers saying at the same time "magical sorce mystic force" When we were morphed we all finished with Maddie saying " fluid as the sea Blue Mystic Ranger" getting in a stance then Xander goes saying "strong as a tree Green Mystic Ranger" getting in a stance then Vida goes saying "ever changing as the wind Pink Mystic Ranger" gettting in a stance. Chip goes next saying " Fast as lightning Yellow Mystic Ranger" he gets into a stance and then I go next saying " strong as the sun, bright as the moon SunLunar Mystic Ranger". We finished the hidiacs then Koragg came and attacked us. We tried to fight but were not strong enough as Koragg says "any last words rangers?" We all struggle to get up when we hear this noice and look up to see Nick about to kick Koragg. When he lands "I believe in magic" After that he morphed finishing by saying fearsome as fire Red Mystic Ranger" he finished Koragg.

We were all working except Nick who was reading a magizine "you know you could help us" Vida Xander said but Nick shook his head no "I fight evil zombie creatures not clean" I looked over to them but kept to the shelvs that had been messed up and Nick looked over to me and said to to others " is she always this distent?" I felt Maddies eyes on me "yeah I think she just doesn't make friends all that well" Then I hear Nick say something about a wise old women and magic. I look up to see my team using their magic to clean the store and shake my head continueing to clean my shelf. In the end Toby hires Nick and I meet someone I don't trust.

Sooo here is the second part! Please R and R! I love reviews!

Updated By Razmend at 8:06pm


	3. Rock Solid

Just to be clear I might skip some episodes and add some of my own because some of them I don't like. So Episode 3 I am skipping. If anyone wants me to write a episode ask me!

Last Chapter

We were all working except Nick who was reading a magizine "you know you could help us" Vida Xander said but Nick shook his head no "I fight evil zombie creatures not clean" I looked over to them but kept to the shelvs that had been messed up and Nick looked over to me and said to to others " is she always this distent?" I felt Maddies eyes on me "yeah I think she just doesn't make friends all that well" Then I hear Nick say something about a wise old women and magic. I look up to see my team using their magic to clean the store and shake my head continueing to clean my shelf. In the end Toby hires Nick and I meet someone I don't trust.

On the chapter!

I had just walked into work to see Maddie with her camara walking around talking to every body. She had just finished with Toby who was talking about eating something when I saw her go and find Nick. I started work by getting the price tag gun from Chip and actually the priceing on everything when I saw Maddie come out of the back room looking kinda upset and my first thought was who hurt Maddie and who do I have to hurt but I pushed down not allowing myself to trust or worry about someone else. She leaves but something in me pushes me to follow her but get there right after she is turned to stone! "Maddie, can you hear me?" I touched her face "oh Maddie I'll get you out" I took out my morpher and called the others "Guys I need help! Maddies been turned to stone!" They get there and Vida says "sis" she gets mad and blows Necrolai and her monster away she turns to us "we have to get her back to Rootcore" we all nod and take her back.

Udonna tried everything she had on Maddie nothing worked "I'm afraid this monster's magic is too powerful you will need to distroy the monster before she can be turned back" I looked at her as Vida started going crazy and ranting about getting the monster that did this to her sister when Xander stopped her and said "no V you have make a plan or your going to end up just like her" Nick went up to the podium where everyone else was "yeah Xander is right thats how Maddie ended up in trouble in the first place, she shouldn't have been out there alone" Vida turned to him "whats that supposed to mean" Nick put his hands out "she probably got in over her head" Vida glared and almsot growled "man you don't know my sister, she maybe shy on the outside but inside she had the heart of a warrior" Nick looks at her "right thats why she is always hiding behind that camara". Before Vida could say anything I say "Nick" he looks at me " your supposed to be our leader on the field and off it, by telling Maddie she is too shy when you don't really know her is like saying that because she is too shy she doesn't belong with us as a team" I walked over to Maddies Camara "this is why she is always behind the camara" used my magic turn it on then show him her master piece.

Maddies voice "introducing DJ Vida" the camara moves as Vida says "hey sis" Maddie's voice continues "the best sister ever" the camara moves to Xander has Maddie's voice says " can't forget Xander, not only a great friend but sick on his board" Maddie shows us Xander on his skate board. Next Maddies video shows Chip who says "no man has ever attempted this without losing his life" showing us a bow and arrow. Maddies voice goes on introducing Chip "Chip Thorn there is no one out there quite like Chip" Maddie's voice continues as the camara changes again to me reading a book and not paying attention "Samantha Hudson she's only been in Briarwood for a couple of weeks but I know she is strong because she is so good at hiding what she is feeling, I can't be more happy that she is working with us because now I can be her friend even if she doesn't want one" Maddies voice continues "then there is Nick and like Sam he is the new guy in town, we don't know much about him yet but I can feel it hes something special" Maddies voice continues but not about a friend " so those are my friends old and new, I know I can count on them for anything".

After Maddie's video Udonna who was also watching says " everyone has a different way of expressing themselfs Nick, Maybe Madisons is through her films" Nick starts to pace "your right I was clueless" he walks over to where Maddie is standing still as a statue "I'm sorry Maddie I'm going to get you out of this I promise" then the book shows that Nick got a new smell code. Then the crystal ball shows evil in the city and Nick looks at it "you guys ready to do this for Maddie" I grin a him as everyone screems "yeah" we all get in formation. We morph and they grab their brooms as I just stand there, Udonna walks over to me "Samantha what is wrong" I turn to her "Udonna I cant" she tilts her head not understanding I look down at my hands "Udonna I'm dealthy afraid of hights why do you think I shipped the day of training I knew we would us the brooms" I sigh then continue " I'm okay in my zord form but I can't" I look at her "please Udonna let me use the trees or stay here till they need me" she nodded but didn't say anything.

After Nick distroyed the monster Maddie was turned back and I looked at her "Maddie" I hugged her as she said "okay anyone want to fill me in"? Udonna still lokking at the crystal ball said " no time the other rangers are still in danger" I grin "common Maddie lets go show them how a shy girl works her magic" she grinned and nodded "right" and we head out to the other rangers. We get there and Nick says "Madison I was a jerk for calling you shy" she looks at him "apology excepted now can we just forget it?" her morpher beeped saying she had a new spell code. We beat the grown monster with the titan megazord.

Back at work I was jamming to Vida's music and heard her tell Maddie to "make sure she got her good side" then turned around booty dancing. I also saw her talking to a boy and for some reason felt my protectiveness come out as I went to talk to them " hey Maddie" she looked up at me in shock "Hi Sam" I grinned at them but could hear Vida say something about "if he hurts my sister" and Nick say something along the lines of "she can take care of herself" but I didn't care as I said " you need help Maddie"? she shook her head no then said "nope I got this one" I nodded "okay but if you need anything I'll be with Vida and Nick" silently thinking talking about ways to hurt this guy if he hurts you but she just nodded and I walked over to Vida and Nick. "so" I said " have we figured out who is going to hurt him if he hurts Maddie"? They both look at me in shock then Nick asks "where were you anyway"? I looked down trying to make it look like I have no idea what he was talking about "what do you mean"? He gave me a look "you know before when we went to fight that monster" I looked up at him "oh right I had to iron my suit it was getting too many wrinkles" they both glared at me as Nick said " this isn't funny how are we supposed to depend on you if you don't come out to the field with us" I look down "I'm sorry but I can't tell you". After that I ran out of work, I wasn't ready to tell them about my past.

**So just an FYI becuase I don't really do the fighting scenes Samantha's Magic staff turns into a Bow and Arrow!**

SunLunar_Razmend Updated 11:25


	4. Samantha's Past

This Chapter I am introducing a new character!

Last Chapter

Back at work I was jamming to Vida's music and heard her tell Maddie to "make sure she got her good side" then turned around booty dancing. I also saw her talking to a boy and for some reason felt my protectiveness come out as I went to talk to them " hey Maddie" she looked up at me in shock "Hi Sam" I grinned at them but could hear Vida say something about "if he hurts my sister" and Nick say something along the lines of "she can take care of herself" but I didn't care as I said " you need help Maddie"? she shook her head no then said "nope I got this one" I nodded "okay but if you need anything I'll be with Vida and Nick" silently thinking talking about ways to hurt this guy if he hurts you but she just nodded and I walked over to Vida and Nick. "so" I said " have we figured out who is going to hurt him if he hurts Maddie"? They both look at me in shock then Nick asks "where were you anyway"? I looked down trying to make it look like I have no idea what he was talking about "what do you mean"? He gave me a look "you know before when we went to fight that monster" I looked up at him "oh right I had to iron my suit it was getting too many wrinkles" they both glared at me as Nick said " this isn't funny how are we supposed to depend on you if you don't come out to the field with us" I look down "I'm sorry but I can't tell you". After that I ran out of work, I wasn't ready to tell them about my past.

On to the Chapter!

After leaving work yesterday I didn't feel like going into work today so I called Toby "hey Toby, I don't feel very good, yeah great thanks I'll see you tomorrow" I hung up and looked around my small home then my home phone rang so I walked over it. I saw the caller Id and winced but answered it "yeah" the caller on the other end sighed "thank god Samantha I was so afraid that you had gone to work" I sighed as I sat down on my couch "what do you want Cassiel"? " Sam its Nikki, shes gone missing" I sat up straight thinking about my young foster sister "what do you know"? Cassiel sighed "nothing but I think shes headed to you" I stood up and looked out the window "how do you know that Cass"? The sigh on the other end showed how tired she was " because the other day she was talking about you and how much she missed you" Cassiel stopped for minute to breath "look Samantha I know your busy with work and life but if she comes to you like I think you should keep her. I'll send you the money I get from her so you can afford her but Sam shes been miserable without you" I looked around my home and knew that we could both live here "okay Cassiel, if she did come this way I'll know about it" I grabbed my jacket and hooked my cell phone\morpher on my pants "I'm going to look for her I'll call if I find her" Cassiel signed with relief "thanks Sam, look even if you don't find her I think I am going to send her to you anyway, I'll start looking for a school to take her" I nodded "By Cass". After hanging up on Cassiel I called Toby back "hey boss, I know I said I didn't feel good but it was only a headache I'll just be a minute late" I hung up on him and left home.

I get to work and saw the team. I hoped that Nikki would come here but I wasn't sure; Nothing happened until about 12 when I was helping a customer when I saw her, she had walking and was standing at the door, but before I could walk over to her Nick had seen her "can I help you"? When he asked her that I saw how scared she was of him and was lucky that I was done helping my customer, so I walked over to them "hey Nick I got this one" the look he gave me was one I was starting to know but he walked away. I wached him leave then I turned to her "are you hurt"? She shook her head no "how did you know I was going to be here"? I knelled down meeting her eyes "Cassiel called me and said you ran away" Nikki looked down "are you gonna send me back" I looked down "look we can talk about this later but for now I'm gonna walk you my home kay" she nodded. I looked up and saw the everyone doing their own thing so I snuck her out.

Back at the Rock Porium the team had noiced Sam missing "where did Sam go"? Maddie asked everyone and they all looked up from what they were doing. Nick looked at her "the last time I saw her was when she was talking to the little girl looks like she is gone now" Their morphers beeped "Rangers" Udonna said "Samantha and a little girl are being attacked by Koragg and hidiacs" they all nodded and left.

I had Nikki behind me and was trying to fight Koragg and the hidiacs but it was proving difficult because I couldn't morph and I couldn't use magic. Nikki screamed as a hidiac tried to grab her but I kicked it away from her and the next thing I know the team is there morphed and as Nick says "mam go to safety" at first I couldn't figure out why he was calling me mam then it hit me Nikki can't know I'm a ranger, so I just nodded "common Nikki lets let the rangers do their jobs" she nodded still scared. We got home and she finally talked "what are those things and why did they attack us"? I looked at her "I'm not sure Nikki but thats why the rangers are here, to protect us" she nodded "I'm glad they got there when they did" I nodded "now Nikki I need to call Cass okay and let her know you are safe" Nikki looked up so fast "no Sammy you can't please, don't send me back I'm begging you" I got to her level " I'm not going to so relax okay I just have to call her and tell her your okay" I found the phone and dialed "hey Cass its me, yeah she is, yeah I got her, kay yeah by" I hung up the phone and looked at her "she found a school for you and is sending your stuff here" Nikki bounced up and down "really Imma live with you" I nodded "yes but until school starts your gonna be alone alot because I have work" of course I thought and being a power ranger " there is going to be rules okay" she nodded "good okay the first rule never leave the house unless I'm with you becuase of the monster attacks the second rule is don't into the woods unless I'm with you and the third rule is be safe okay"? She nodded and I grinned "good, now I have to get back to work if your hungry there should be food in the cabnets" she nodded again as I left.

As I left my home I took out my morpher "Udonna is everyone okay"? her reply was "yes but come to Rootcore please" I signed "okay I'll be there" I found the closest tree to me and took it to Rootcore where I found the whole team waiting. Nick didn't looked happy, none of them did and I knew I had alot to explain I just wasn't sure I could. No one spoke right away we all just stared at each other it was Maddie that said "I thought you didn't have any family"? I looked down "thats complicated Maddie" she looked at me "I don't think so" I looked them all in the eye before saying "let me explain but I'm going to warn you know I'm not sure I can get through all of it" We all found a place to sit when I begain " ever since I was a little baby I've been in foster care, and some of the homes I was in were great" I took a deap breath "some of them weren't, I rememeber when I was 11 and I had to fight off my foster father or when I was 12 I had to run from my foster brother who was bigger then me" I looked up at the rangers who all had white faces " After I was 13 I decided that making friends was pointless they all found out that I was a foster kid and thought I was bad or something" I took another deep breath "when I was 17 I was placed with a foster family that I loved and they loved me but because of money I couldn't stay there and had to leave when I turned 18; At this home is where I met Nicole or Nikki who was nine, and when she came to the home I was her protector because on her first night with us our foster brother attacked her I saved her. Cassiel sent him away but after that she was always there" I took a deep breath again " I was her big sister she called me big sister but when I had to leave I guess she went down hill and she ran away; she found me and I was taking her home when the goone patrol stopped us" I finished that part of my expalnation and looked at Nick "you asked me last night why I bailed on you when I was supposed to have your back; well when I was 9 my foster mom made me climb up this big old tree to get a kitten that had climed up there, but I looked down and before I could save the kitten I fell down and broke my arm and leg" I looked over to Nick "I've been dealthy afraid of hights after that and I'm sorry that I let it get in my of doing my job as a ranger". After my explnatioin of things Rootcore was quiet so quiet I could hear something outside. I spoke again I had to tell them about Nikki "Nikki is living me with now because Cassiel thought it be better for her" again Rootcore was quiet. We all left a few minuets later and I think that everyone is still in shock but as we left I said " I'm going to bring Nikki to work tomorrow so she can meet you" they all nodded but didn't say anything.

The next day Nikki and I were getting when she said "why do I have to go again"? I looked at her as I put my morpher on my belt "because these are my friends and if anything happens to me your gonna need to trust them" I sighed "are you ready"? She nodded and we left. We get to the Rock Porium and I sit her on the chairs in the middle then start working; a few hours later our morphers go off and I turn to her thinking up a lie "Nikki" she looked up "I have to go but I'll be right back, listen to Toby okay" and I left before she could say anything.

**Okay so I know that there wasn't any fight scene in this one but it explains a little about Samantha. I hope you like it! Please R and R**

SunLunar_Razmend updated at


	5. The Two Hearts

**Authors Note! Thanks guest for likething the last chapter! I always get soo happy when I get a reply!**

**So I tried to write episode 6 about the horse but the website that I go to didn't do the episode very well so I guess I am just going to skip it as well and go in to Fireheart.**

Last Chapter

The next day Nikki and I were getting ready when she said "why do I have to go again"? I looked at her as I put my morpher on my belt "because these are my friends and if anything happens to me your gonna need to trust them" I sighed "are you ready"? She nodded and we left. We get to the Rock Porium and I sit her on the chairs in the middle then start working; a few hours later our morphers go off and I turn to her thinking up a lie "Nikki" she looked up "I have to go but I'll be right back, listen to Toby okay" and I left before she could say anything.

On to the Chapter

We were all working minus Xander who thought he was leading us and Nikki who was reading a book. Toby came in with a card board statue of some heavy metal singer then gave us a lecture on who he was. I stopped orgnizing the music to see Xander turn the card board statue into a real person and I shook my head at him; then I heard our morphers beep "rangers there is dark energy in your area" Udonna said through the morpher. Nick nodded "we all can't split on Toby, Sam, Vee and I will check it out. The rest of you help with heavy metal boy". I turned to Nikki who thankfully was deep in her book and didn't hear Udonna "Nikki" she looked up at me "Nick, Vida and I are going somewhere stay here and listen to the others kay" she nodded at me then looked back down at her book.

Me, Nick and Vida get to the location that Udonna was talking about "there isn't anything down here except an old cab" Vida said but then the cab turned into a monster we fight him without morphing for a minute then it proves to hard and morph "Magical Force Mystic Force!" the three of us scream. We fight him but Necrolai gets in front of him then hits us with something making us go down. The rest of our team gets to us but before we could go after the cab Necrolai hits everyone with her powers "just wait soon I will have more powers!" she screamed at us, and we all try to get back up "we have to go after her!" But Xander stops us "we have bigger problems" he points to the camara in the corner that videoed Nick, Vida and I morphing. "Smile were on camara" Maddie says kinda jokingly

Back at Rootcore we had saw Nick, Vida and I morph "you must protect your identities at all cost" we just saw the cab before it was transformed when Maddie says "wait whats that" she points her wand at the screen to show a map. "It looks like a map" Nick says but Udonna steps forward "there is more to it then that, its a map written by the ancients" Maddie again points her wand at the screen "hum lets take a closer look". She uses magic to bring the map to us so we can see it closer "oh my, I thought this was lost its the map to the two hearts" Chip looks excited "oh man the two hearts!" then he stops smiling "what are the two hearts"? Udonna turns around "the ancients believed they were the sorce of tremendous power" I looked at the map in Udonna's hand to memorize it; just in case something happened. I heard Vida say "then we have to get it first before Necrolai gets her scalie little hands on it" Udonna looks at her " I'm afraid it wont be that easy it says that you must go through the Cimmerian Forest" Xander grinned "thats all right we like forests, don't we guys" Udonna looked at him "this one is unlike any you know, imagine your worst nightmare" Chip looks up as if already knowing it "thats easy, my mom puts my cell phone the dryer and the next time we morph my unifrom is really tiny". I barely heard her raise her voice at us because I was thinking about my worse nightmare..Runing from my foster father and instead of getting away, I don't. I came back to my senses to hear Udonna say "your path will be filled with unimaginable danger, dangerous creatures, evil demons" then she stops "now go, remember returning with the hearts wont be the success the success will be returning at all".

We leave Rootcore and head to the forest by the brooms, and since the team now knows how scared I am of hights I started to ride with someone. Today I was with Nick holding on to him for dear life. We land at the beginning of the Cimmerian Forest and see a sign thats says "Cimmerian Forest, stay out" I stop and look at the team "well that doesn't look very promising" Maddie looked at me and nodded. As we started walking Xander took the lead which personly I thought was not the best idea but I kept quiet. I was focusing on where we were going and how to get back not on the conversations going on between Chip and Maddie. We were walking when the next thing I know I'm running into Nick and we all hear something but Chip said "I thought something was following us since we entered the forest but I didn't tell you because I always think someone is following us" a second after he says that Phineas hangs down from a tree "its only Phineas" Nick says with relief in his voice. "Its only the rangers" Phineas says back to us and Xander looks up at him "sorry Phineas we're on an importent mission, we don't have time for a visit" Phineas does this trick and ends up behind us "because you asked so nicely I'll take you through the forest myself" we all look at Xander as Nick says "maybe we should let him lead us he seems to know where he is going" but of course Xander says "I don't need any help" he points to the map " I know exactly where I'm going" he looks back a the map then at us with a smile on his face "this way team".

A few hours later and a ton of sweat I hear Nick say "hey leader" Xander stops and turns to us as Nick says "we're going in a circle I've seen that stump five times" the boys get in an arguement and then I realize we are sinking. We all grab on to Nick who has gotten hold of something on the side and he pulls us up. Nick looks at him "lets reevaluate where is the map"? Xander turns to the sinking mud which makes us all look over to see the map being sucked in. Xander looks at us "who needs a map when I have it all up here" he points to his head and Vida glares at him "and thats supposed to make us feel better"? We continued to walk when we got to a fork "which way"? Nick ask Xander who is looking at both sides looking unsure but points to the left side and we start walking until Phineas pops down on the other side "I wouldn't go that way, there is a ware beast" Maddie looks over at Xander "maybe now would be a good idea to ask for Phineas's help?" Everyone nods but Xander says "guys we don't need help" In the end I follow Phineas, Vida, and Nick.

Phineas gets us out of the forest and we find the secret to the two hearts but get ambushed by Necrolai and the scroll containing the secret of the two hearts went up in the air then caught by Necrolai. We fight the hidiacs and finish them but then Necrolai attacks "you think we would learn this somehow" Nick says then "lets ranger up"; we ranger up, and Vida and I go after Necrolai while Nick goes after the cab on his bike. Nick wins againsted the cab monster but Vee and I aren't so lucky and get knocked down but then the other rangers get there "Sam, sis" Maddie says and helps us up. We finish the cab monster with the Mystic Titan megazord but then Vida goes to get the map from Necrolai and it tears!

The others head to work but I head home because Nikki is home alone and when I walk in she is reading a book but stops "I know your the SunLunar Ranger" I stopped dead in my tracks as she continues " I also know that Nick, Vee,Maddie,Chip, and Xander are too but thats okay I'll keep your secret Sammy because your my big sister..Now whats for dinner"? I grinned at her "thanks Nikki and how about we eat out tonight because after everything I've been through today I need the break" she nods " what to talk about it"? I nodded and started to tell her every thing that happend.

**SOOOO? How was this one? Any questions on the two hearts? (:**

**SunLunar_Razmend updated at 1:13**


	6. The Two Hearts Part 2

**Thank god for brothers! I stole his ipad thingy to watch this episode!**

**Last Chapter**

The others head to work but I head home because Nikki is home alone and when I walk in she is reading a book but stops "I know your the SunLunar Ranger" I stopped dead in my tracks as she continues " I also know that Nick, Vee,Maddie,Chip, and Xander are too but thats okay I'll keep your secret Sammy because your my big sister..Now whats for dinner"? I grinned at her "thanks Nikki and how about we eat out tonight because after everything I've been through today I need the break" she nods " what to talk about it"? I nodded and started to tell her every thing that happend.

**On to the Chapter**

I was helping a customer while listening to Vida, Chip and Zander talk about who pays for lunch and then the two hearts but then looked up to hear people laughing at Xander.I then heard Toby say "I should work for the CIA the FBI or the even better the power rangers" I tense just like Chip, Vee and Xander do "what did I say something"? Toby asks all of us who shake our heads "right Toby you should go call them" he nods "I should" then he leaves the room and goes to the office. Later at Rootcore Chip is explaining how he figured out the half map we got from the Cimmerian Forest "I was watching Xander stare at himself in the mirror and the answer was stareing back at me" he got the mirror from Xander who was still upset about his noes zit. He put the mirror againsted the falf map "anyone reconize it" everyone looks knowingly at each other "Mount Fuego" we call say in excitment "yay Chip"! I was smiling we where finaly going to find the two hearts I looked over at Nick as he said "okay lets hurry the two hearts are waiting we need to split up to cover that much ground" we all nod. Again we were flying I was with Maddie this time and we were talking "so wait you were just left on the footsteps of some church"? I nodded "I tried to find the church and see if they knew my parents but by the time I found it, it had been closed down" "so do you have anything from when you where a baby"? I looked down "yeah, I have this locket but it broke a few years ago when a foster mother tried to take it from me" I looked up at her "I can't even see the photo anymore" she met my eyes "have you tried to use magic to fix it" I looked at her in shock "no but in my mind using magic for simple stupid reasons is a waste" she nodded "agreed but this one time wont be simple or stupid because it might help you find your parents" I nodded but didn't say anything.

We ran to Vee and Xander who had a gold chest "is everything okay we heard an explosion". We all kneeled to look at the chest and tried to open it but failed " hey look at this" Maddie took the scroll from the chest and a counter started to count down "its counting down" Vida says then Chip reads the scroll "this ancient puzzle is your task at hand, solve it quickely to recieve whats grand but you fail this timely chore then the Two Hearts will be no more" we all look at each other "great another riddle" Chip complains. The next thing we know we are getting attacted "lets ranger up" Nick says we all nod "Magical Sorce Mystic Force" I fight then get tired with hand to hand "magi staff bow and arrow" I jumped on a tree and attacked from there.

We got back to Rootcore and put the chest down "its counting down" Maddie said then she stood up and we all laughed at Xander for the side affect of "come on guys stop it" I looked at him "come on Xander give us a break, you laugh when ever Clare messes up" then I stopped laughing to think about the chest. I heard Chip say something about "he knows who can break the riddle" and we get to the Rock Porium and ask Toby to break if he thinks he can.

At the Rock Porium we watch Toby try to break the gold chest "I think hes getting close" Me, Maddie and Nick look at him "how can you tell"? Chip looked at us "because hes drooling" we all laugh but our laughter is cut short when our morphers beep at us "rangers there is dark magic headed your way" Udonna says through the morpher "right lets stop him before it gets any closer" Nick says then we leave the store. People are running from the monster but we get right in there and kick him. We fight him but then he calls the hidiacs to disctract us. We call the Vida and Xander while we fight the hidiacs; they get to us and Xander goes after the monster we fight the hidiacs. Xander finishes the monster and we go back to the Rock Porium to see how Toby is doing with the gold chest; he figures it out and we try to take off with it but he questions ison what is in side but luckly Xander is smart and gives him a riddle to think on.

Back at Rootcore we open the gold chest to see large eggs one that is red and one that is white with red spots "the two hearts are eggs" Chip says but Udonna looks at the eggs then us "no ordinary eggs Chip these are the last two dragon eggs".

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Please R and R**

SunLunar_Razmend updated at 2:15


	7. Scaredy Cat

**Last Chapter**

Back at Rootcore we open the gold chest to see large eggs one that is red and one that is white with red spots "the two hearts are eggs" Chip says but Udonna looks at the eggs then us "no ordinary eggs Chip these are the last two dragon eggs".

**On the Chapter**

I was sitting on a bench in Rootcore lost in my thoughts when I hear Clare scream " guys, rangers ohh help" I leap off the bench and ran to her just as everyone else did "whats wrong Clare"? I ask her but she points to the two eggs "watch" we look at them but don't see anything "What are we waiting for"? Right has Xander says that both eggs move a little which makes us all get excited "wait what does that mean" Chip asks which makes Vida turn to him "it means they're going to hatch"! Then Maddie says "so does anybody know how to hatch two dragon eggs"? We all look at each other as Chip says "Udonna will know" Clare turns to him grabbing him by his clothes "Udonna's not here" but Maddie smart as always "I know where we can find info" and heads to the book self then grabs a book and turns to us. She says "1001 you want to know about dragons" everyone looks relieved and Maddie starts to read "Ah here we are" Then she looks at then back at the book " to hatch a dragon egg or two in our case you have to set the dragon egg upright and proceed to bludgeon it with sledge-hammer until open" she looks at us and I'm sitting here thinking not just no but hell no. Vida has other plans "excellent, I'll get the hammer" at the same time that Clare is covering both the eggs or trying to "don't". We hear a knock at dragon head " I didn't know we had a door" Chip says as I shug my sholders at him but follow Vee and Nick outside to see Phineas with something around his head and chin and after Vida translated for Nick and I we were found out he has a toothache.

We were all with Phineas trying to get him to a dentist when the one I don't trust came into view screaming for the power rangers"monster by the ocean cave"then stopped by us "Leelee" Nick says "there are no power rangers here why don't you go check on the other side of the city while we check over here" she nodded "You can never find those costume freaks when you need them" hearing her call us costume freaks made me not trust her even more and glared at her from behind Phineas. After Leelee left Chip says "guess there is trouble at the beach cave, wonder why the crystal ball didn't pick it up"? Phineas points to himself "hi over here, remember me the one with the tooth" Maddie looks at us "yeah, right someone should stay behind and take him to the dentist any volunteers" I look down and stare at my feet while everyone else looks in other directions "Oh don't all jump up at once its okay I'll be fine" I stare at him as Xander said "come on one of us has to stay" we all look at Xander as Toby comes to us "hey guys" and Xander gets this look "then again maybe not".

We get the cave "there are a few hidiacs but I wouldn't call it a global alert" Chip says then we start to fight the hidiacs but once we finish them Nick says "let's go take a look in that cave" we follow him in the cave but soon we stop because we can't see anything "will this help" Chip offers "magi staff" the area we are in goes bright Maddie screams "yuck frog, get it off me get it off me"Xander laughs "not a sacred of that frog are you Maddie" she goes into a sitting position "I'm not scared I'm petrified, I hate frogs" I hear Nick say "hey guys take a look at this" we walk over to him "its a lamp with the ancient mystic symbol on it" I look around "guys take a look at the mummy" but Nick picks up the lamp making the ground shake "oh know not another earth quake" Maddie screams then says "what was that"? As if answering her question Necrolai comes in "that rangers was you destroying the force field keeping me out" then she comes at us "now give me that" "never"! Nick screams and holds the lamp to his chest but Necrolai says "I don't want the lamp" she hits us with power making us fall to the ground she flys straight passed us and grabbed the mummy and leaves after hitting us with steam "I gotta a bad feeling we're going to be seeing that mummy again" Nick nods his head "yeah maybe but at least she didn't get the lamp".

We get back to Rootcore with the lamp all standing around it "yup that's the mystic symbol on it" Nick picks up a rag "maybe there is more writing" he rubs the lamp with rag then blows on it making it move. The next thing I know there is a cat standing in front of us "I am the great genie, Jenji" he bows "I grant you one wish" Xander looks at him "a genie" the cat gets in fighting stance " you got a problem with that"? Xander gets in a stance but drops it "no, no" Jenji drops his arms "good because I hate violence" he walks around the table but I ignore him because I've read all the books taking a wish from a genie is bad news I was going to say so when my phone rang I looked at it then answered "yeah" I sigh "yeah I'll be there by" I turn to my friends "guys Nikki is getting off summer school early and she doesn't have soccer today I have to go" I turned to Clare as she came in the room carrying the red egg "are you leaving"? She asks me and i just nodded and left before I could hear anything else.

I get to Nikki "were you with the rangers"? I nod as we walk home "do you think that I could ever go with you to Rootcore"? I stopped and turned to her " I'm not sure only because you're not supposed to know in the first place" she nodded but before she could say anything my morpher beeped I opened it "Sam we need help"! Nick screamed through the morpher and i looked up and saw our home "Nikki go inside okay don't open the door for anyone" she nodded "Sammy be careful okay your still my big sister" I nodded at her then looked around "Magical Sorce Mystic Force" I ran to my team and saw the Mummy attacking Nick "Mystic Bow and Arrow" I sent some arrows to the mummy hitting him but that was because he didn't see me but when he did he was able to block my attacks like he did the other rangers. We formed the mystic Titan but we were losing! Then the next thing I know Jenji is tall and helping us kick the mummy's butt!

We got to Rootcore and showed Udonna who was back her surprise "I hope you like cats" Maddie said as I grinned and said "okay now turn around and open your eyes" she opened her eyes "Jenji oh I missed you" and hugged him "what happened to Daggeron, Bown, and Lunar Rose"? He was about to answer when we heard a scream come from Clare "Help" we all run it to see her laying on the eggs "I think their going to hatch" the eggs moved so much that they bumped Clare off and as we catch her both eggs start to crack and open to revel two baby dragons one red and the other white some red on it but the funny thing was they both looked at Clare and at the same time "mama" making us all laugh.

An hour after being with the baby dragons Lunarheart and Fireheart I pulled Udonna away from the group "Udonna can I talk to you"? She nodded "of course Samantha what is it"? I looked down " I have two questions for you; the first one can I use magic to fix something important"? She looked at me "how important is it"? Looked up at the sky "very Udonna" she grinned "of course Samantha and the second question"? I looked down at that one "hold on" I went and got the rangers and Clare then I started "guys I didn't tell her she just kinda figured it out, but when I picked her today Nikki asked when she could come to Rootcore with me"? Everyone stood there trying to understand "she knows we're rangers"? I looked down "yeah but because whenever the rangers appeared we were gone; guys she's known for 5 weeks and hasn't said anything to anyone" I turned to Udonna "she can help you and Clare around Rootcore like clean or go and get herbs with Clare". Udonna looked at me as I continued "I promise she will help you but if you say no I completly understand" I waited for what seemed like years "yes you may bring her here if" she pauses "the other rangers and Clare agree" I turned to them "guys she can help us she is the one person on the outside that we can trust to help us I mean when we are at work she can cover for us I mean she already does that when we are gone she helps customers" Maddie looked at me "I'm okay with it" I hug her "thank you Maddie" Nick looks at me "if she gets in our way" I stopped him "she wont I promise" Vida looks at Maddie then Nick "I'm in too I would be great to talk to someone on the outside that could understand" Chip looks at Xander and they both nod then I turned to Clare who already had a smile on her face "I'm in" I smiled "thanks guys" I hugged everyone "I gotta go tell Nikki she is gonna be so happy"

**I can't wait to do the next episode! Daggeron is my faviorte!**

SunLunar_Razmend updated at 9:52


	8. Long Ago

**Last Chapter**

An hour after being with the baby dragons Lunarheart and Fireheart I pulled Udonna away from the group "Udonna can I talk to you"? She nodded "of course Samantha what is it"? I looked down " I have two questions for you; the first one can I use magic to fix something important"? She looked at me "how important is it"? Looked up at the sky "very Udonna" she grinned "of course Samantha and the second question"? I looked down at that one "hold on" I went and got the rangers and Clare then I started "guys I didn't tell her she just kinda figured it out, but when I picked her today Nikki asked when she could come to Rootcore with me"? Everyone stood there trying to understand "she knows we're rangers"? I looked down "yeah but because when the rangers appeared we were gone; guys she's known for 5 weeks and hasn't said anything to anyone" I turned to Udonna "she can help you and Clare around Rootcore like clean or go and get herbs with Clare". Udonna looked at me as I continued "I promise she will help you but if you say no I completely understand" I waited for what seemed like years "yes you may bring her here if" she pauses "the other rangers and Clare agree" I turned to them "guys she can help us she is the one person on the outside that we can trust to help us I mean when we are at work she can cover for us I mean she already does that when we are gone she helps customers" Maddie looked at me "I'm okay with it" I hug her "thank you Maddie" Nick looks at me "if she gets in our way" I stopped him "she wont I promise" Vida looks at Maddie then Nick "I'm in too I would be great to talk to someone on the outside that could understand" Chip looks at Xander and they both nod then I turned to Clare who already had a smile on her face "I'm in" I smiled "thanks guys" I hugged everyone "I gotta go tell Nikki she is gonna be so happy"

**On To Chapter**

We were at Rootcore doing a trust exercise and Maddie was first "when you're in a team trust is the first thing that counts" Udonna instructed as Maddie gets in place to be caught by us "are you ready Madison"? Udonna asks "I think so" she said back "slowly go forward" Maddie went forward "now go backward" as she went backward Clare and Nikki came in holding the baby dragons "Ah aren't they cute"? Clare said making the rangers all go around her and Nikki to see the baby's just as Maddie is about to fall backward leaving me only to catch her "now that's trust" Maddie says as she looks at me "thanks Sam at least you stayed" then she turned to the others "unlike some people" I smiled as the crystal ball said there was dark magic in forest.

We walk into the forest and Nick says "its quiet" Chip takes it from there "yeah too quiet" we look at him "what" he says "I've always wanted to say that" After he says that some warrior comes into view "who goes there" we get into a fight with him and are about to morph when Udonna says "wait stop" Nick looks at her "be careful he is evil" she shakes her head "no he isn't he is an old friend" the warrior turns into a human form "Udonna" she goes to hug him " Calindor" they hug then pull apart "you haven't aged a day" he nods "I'll explain later" she moves to introduce us "these are the mystic rangers" he bows to us as he says "the forest with forever be in your debt" Maddie looked at Udonna "who is this guy"? Udonna answer's with a grin "a great warrior" they hug again as he says "and an old friend". We all introduce our selves but as I go to say my name something tells me he's not a good guy "Samantha" but I kept my distance after that.

We get back to Rootcore but I stop listening to Udonna until I heard Clare say something about a creepy monster thing attacking the plaza I turned to Nikki "be careful okay and listen to Udonna and Clare okay" she nodded as I get in formation with the others "Magical Sorce Mystic Force" we say and head to fight the creapy looking monster we get on the flyers me riding with Xander this time and head out.

We land and start moving past the scared citizens "the bad guys are always obvious" Vida says then attacks! Maddie saves two people hanging on a wall "you spoiled my fun" the monster says and I look at Maddie as she gets to me "I hate when they talk" she laughs and nodded after we fight him again he leaves. Back at Rock Porium we are talking around a stand of music "guy we have to figure out what Chester the Loony whats" Nick said and looked at us "I know what he is drawling I just can't remember what it is" then a frog jump as on shoulder it looks like your prince has arrived" Xander said making Maddie turn to her shoulder jumping and screaming "still don't like frogs sis" Vida laughs at Maddie who says "not sence you put one down my dress when we were kids no" Vida laughs again "that was a long time ago" the frog jumps on everyone making everyone go crazy trying to get it. Just as we are about to get the frog we hear screaming and Nick turns to the door "we should go and check it out"? We all run outside to Chester the Loony scarring people and writing something down again "all humans will be destroyed" we run up "hold it jokester" then sprays water on him "that s it I know what you are trying to do" Chester the Loony looked up from where he was on the ground "you do"? She nods at him "your trying to make a dark seal, it's the same one Koragg uses but it's not gonna happen" He stands up "once the seal is complete all the humans will be gone, try to stop me" he attacks and I look up as Maddie "this guy is going down" but he hurts her instead making her demorph "Maddie"! we all scream. As Chester starts to hit her with energy a frog lands on Chester's head making him freak out. We start fighting Chester again and I kinda lost Maddie until we all see a bright light and look over to see a man standing in front of Maddie. He pulls her up "thank you for breaking the curse" she nodded "I did"? He nodded then defeated Chester and my first thought was cool then wow he is kinda cute. He finishes Chester and we run up to him "who are you" Maddie asked the knight who said "no time for that Udonna is in trouble" the moment he mentioned Udonna I thought about Nikki and took off before the others; Nikki better not be hurt or someone is gonna get their asses kicked.

I get to Rootcore and see the mummy from the other day standing over to the Xenotome and Udonna, Clare and Nikki in some kind of still magic so they can't move, but he didn't see me yet "hey" I walked in "let them go or I swear to the ancient mystics I will kill you" He looked up but before he could fight me the knight from the fight ran in attacked him destroying the shield that he had on my sister, Udonna and Clare "we meet again Calindor" the mummy looked at him but Udonna looked at him "Daggeron" Daggeron goes to fight the now Imperious but he says "now is not the place, but we will meet again next time I will finish you off for good!" and he disappeared. I ran to Nikki "are you okay did that stupid mummy hurt you because if he did" I ended my rant and hugged her tighter "no Sammy he didn't Clare protected me and when Udonna found out so did she" Nikki laughed "plus I wouldn't be worried about us I'm worried about Imperious when you get your hands him" I turned to Daggeron "thanks for saving them Daggeron" He nodded.

Somewhere Samantha wouldn't be

Daggeron and Udonna were walking "he was strong and filled with dark magic I didn't even recognize him" they stopped and Udonna said "Daggeron what happened to Bowen and Lunar Rose, my baby's" He turned to her "I don't know,I lost sight of them during battle, but didn't Leanbow find them"? Udonna looked down "Leanbow was distroyed" "I am sorry Udonna I failed you I failed us all".

Behind a bush Phineas saw "Mystic force is going to find out what I did what am I going to do"?

**SOOO? I love this episode! I swear its one of my favorites!**

**Thanks for reading guest! Whoever you are you always put a smile on my face!**

SunLunar_Razmend updated at 9:32


	9. Inner Strength

Last Chapter

Daggeron and Udonna were walking "he was strong and filled with dark magic I didn't even reconize him" they stopped and Udonna said "Daggeron what happened to Bowen and Lunar Rose, my baby's" He turned to her "I don't know,I lost sight of them during battle, but didn't Leanbow find them"? Udonna looked down "Leanbow was distroyed" "I am sorry Udonna I failed you I failed us all".

Behind a bush Phineas saw "Mystic force is going to find out what I did what am I going to do"?

On the Chapter

We were training in one of Daggerons dimensions and he was training us with our brooms "this training exercise is harder than it looks, ready to begin"? Daggerons asks "ready" we all say and use our wands to try to catch the brooms "now capture the practice brooms" and we do "ascend" Daggeron says and the brooms all come in front of us except Xanders because he's still trying to figure it out. Daggeron turns to Nick "you passed" "yeah" Nick says back as Daggeron continues walking to Vida "good job" she nods "thanks" he gets to Chip "good work" Chip nods "I tried" He gets to Maddie "much improvement" Maddie nods "thanks I've been practicing" he gets to me "good work Samantha" I nod at him but don't say anything then we hear Xander trying to get his practice brooms "come on, it's not working" and continues to shoot his magi staff off. "what is wrong" Daggeron walks to him "give it to me" Xander hands it to him "fine" and Daggeron shows him how to work his magi staff "didn't you practice for this assignment" Daggeron asked him but before he could answer Nick says "he had a date last night" Daggeron shakes his head "the others found time to practice you have to work harder" and hands Xander back his magi staff "training is over for now" we were all talking about when we heard Daggeron say to Xander "I expected better from you" and walk out. I turn to the rangers "guys I'll be back" and follow Daggeron.

"hey Daggeron" I say and he stops "yes Samantha" I was about to say something then stopped "I was wondering if you could help me with my element, not that I have one I mean mine is Maddie's and Nick's combined but still if we have a lesson it I would like to be able to understand it before hand" I stopped for breathe "you understand me" he smiled "yes Samantha I do but I don't think you need the help today you seemed very focused on the task" I nodded "yes I was I guess" I took a step back "your right Daggeron nevermind" I turned and ran back to the rangers.

"Today you will running an obstacle course, your objective is to find and retrieve 6 flags the course has been designed on your magical strength" he stopped and turned to Xander "lets hope you do better than the broom training" when he leaves Xander starts to mock him "lets hope you do better than the broom training" makes a face then says "this guy is really getting on my nerves" Nick walks over to him "whats your problem with him anyway" Xander answers "why does he think he can just come in here and tell us what to do, he showed up out of now where" Maddie went next to Nick "so Udonna wanted him to train us" Xander looks at her then at Chip "it's not just me Chip doesn't like him either" Chip smiles "what are you talking about I think he's great" Vida came in front of him "your just mad because he embarrassed you get over yourself".

We go on the hunt for flags and Maddie is first "that flag has my name on it" she took her magi staff out "magi staff" fly's out in the water "water power" grabbing her flag "good job" we all say. Vida is next "this one is mine" she takes out her magi staff "magi staff tornado power" she grabbed her flag "got it". We get a cave and see a ton of rocks "okay" Nick says "anyone see a flag"? Chip turns and sees it "hey there's mine" he raises his magi staff "magi staff lightning power" "just add light and Falla". Next is Nick and his is hanging in the air "come to papa" raises his magi staff "magi staff fire power" his fire power burns the white thing around his flag and his flag drops to Nick "Your up Sam then Xander we're almost out of time" I nod to him and we got to a volcano is surrounded by fire and water making the water hot and steamy. The other rangers look at me as Nick says "hurry Sam its hot up here" I nod at him and see my flag in the middle of the fire and water; I take out my magi staff "magi staff sun and moon power" the fire burned out and the water parted so I ran and grabbed my flag "good job Sam that looked hard almost like you control two different elements" Maddie said and I nodded then turned to Xander "next Xander" he nodded "no problem!" We get to where his flag is "doesn't look two hard" then lifts his magi staff in the air "magi staff vine power" then goes to swing with it but is stopped by Daggeron "hold on are you sure this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team" "uh sure I mean I guess so" and grips the vine tighter and goes to swing but is again stopped by Daggeron and he takes the vine and swings but the vine breaks! Daggeron lands in a puddle. When we get Daggeron out of the puddle he makes Xander grow a nut without his wand.

At work the next day Xander is sleeping "Xander learned a new spell code sonic disruption"Chip said and I giggle as Vida says "time for a little payback" and drops the crate she is holding making Xander leap in the air ready to fight "are you okay" Chip says after we all stop giggling at him "yeah he answered "I've just been up all night" he takes a break "you have to agree Daggeron has to go" right has Daggeron enters the store. I see him and stop listening to Xander until he says something about " can't get a date on his own" I look at him "hey just because he embarrassed you doesn't mean anything Xander if he can help us be stronger by training then I am all for it because evil magic is getting stronger so we have to too" he looked at me and glared "your only saying that because you have a crush on the guy Sam" then he continues to say something but I ignore it again until Daggeron walks behind him "your all coming with on a very special assignment" Daggeron says then turns around facing the door "we're going on a field trip" and a huge train comes into view. We all run out and see it as Chip screems "ALL ABOARD"! We look at him and he says "sorry I've always wanted to say that" making us laugh.

We get to where we are going and Daggeron calls in Shalifar"(FYI I wasn't sure how to spell it so don't hate me) then he takes our morphers and leaves us. We only have to find the ticket that he through somewhere. We find a place that has natures music and start playing but Xander has other ideas and thows the natures music that Chip gave him and it hits something huge! We run from it but it picks us off one by one without Xander knowing. In the end Xander saves us from a giant that is a vegetarian and gets a new spell code in the process. Daggeron defeats one of Imperious monsters.

I was sitting on the edge by the lake trying to work my powers because Maddie was right its like I work with two elements fire and water. I didn't hear him come up and watch me as I was talking to myself "come on Sammy turning the water hot can't be that hard" I stood up to get more traction but it didn't work "Arggg" and through the water from me; "I can't do this" I looked down "why was I chosen to be this? I suck" I heard something behind me and turned fast to see Daggeron "need help"? he asked I nodded he walked over to me "you need to focus your power on one element first like water because its less dangerous" I nodded and lifted my hands making the water come to me "now what Daggeron"? He nodded "now try to separate your focus so you can try fire" I closed my eyes and saw the water then the fire, and opened my eyes to see the water in front of me was steaming. I smiled and let it go then turned to Daggeron "thanks Daggeron" I hugged him not thinking then pulled away "sorry I got excited" he smiled "I have a question for you Samantha" I tilted my head "Daggeron call me Sam" then nodded for him to continue "do you remember what Xander said this afternoon at the place you work"? I thought for a moment "I think he said a ton of things Daggeron" he grinned "what I am looking for Sam is that he said I can't get a date" I nodded "yeah I think he said that but I'm sure it's not sure" mentally thinking okay why are we talking about this? He interrupts my thoughts " Sam he was kinda right" he gave me time to think about it then I asked "what do you mean Daggeron"? He smiled " its been 20 years since I asked someone out and even more than that because of the battle". He looked down at the water "what do people do these days do for a date"? I grinned " it depends on the people Daggeron, because us mystics could do training but regular people have coffee and go to the movies" I thought about it " I've watched in movies that walking in a park or something is also a date" he nodded "what would you do if asked"? I grin "like I said it depends on the person asking me because if its someone from here I could train or even walk the forest but I could do coffee or something too" then I look at him "why Daggeron"? He smiled "want to go for a walk then this coffee you talked about"? I grin then nod and we walk away hand in hand.

**So the reason I put them together is because he looks really young and he is cute! **

**Please R and R I love feedback! (:**

**So I have 7 chapters written if I get reviews I will post two chapters! One tonight and the second tomorrow! I love love love when readers tell me what they think! Thank you!**

SunLunar_Razmend updated at 12:51


	10. Samantha's Weakness

**Here it is just as I promised! I want to thank the guest and answer his\her question yes Sam and Daggeron because he is cute! Don't you agree? Farrafelpies love the name its different and thanks for loving the story!**

**Last Chapter**

"I have a question for you Samantha" I tilted my head "Daggeron call me Sam" then nodded for him to continue "do you remember what Xander said this afternoon at the place you work"? I thought for a moment "I think he said a ton of things Daggeron" he grinned "what I am looking for Sam is that he said I can't get a date" I nodded "yeah I think he said that but I'm sure it's not sure" mentally thinking okay why are we talking about this? He interrupts my thoughts " Sam he was kinda right" he gave me time to think about it then I asked "what do you mean Daggeron"? He smiled " its been 20 years since I asked someone out and even more than that because of the battle". He looked down at the water "what do people do these days do for a date"? I grinned " it depends on the people Daggeron, because us mystics could do training but regular people have coffee and go to the movies" I thought about it " I've watched in movies that walking in a park or something is also a date" he nodded "what would you do if asked"? I grin "like I said it depends on the person asking me because if its someone from here I could train or even walk the forest but I could do coffee or something too" then I look at him "why Daggeron"? He smiled "want to go for a walk then this coffee you talked about"? I grin then nod and we walk away hand in hand.

**On To The New Chapter**

I was at work with the rangers and Nikki humming when Nikki and Maddie came over to me "Sammy I thought you said humming was for girly girls like Leelee" Nikki asked me and I looked up at her and Maddie then pulled them away from the others "if I tell you what is going on will you promise not to tell the other rangers"? Maddie and Nikki looked at each other than nodded "I'm dating Daggeron" I blurted to them both looked shocked "are you kidding me"? Nikki asked I shook my head no "we talked the other night when I was trying both my elemental powers and asked me what a date was this century then after I told him he asked me out" Maddie grinned "that's great" I nodded "now all we have to do is get you with Nick" she froze "no we don't because I only like him has a friend Sammy I already told you that" I grinned at her but didn't say anything else.

After our shift we were all back at Rootcore and I was trying to teach Nikki some magic but she wasn't taking to it. Daggeron walked in "what are you two doing"? He walked over to us as Nikki says "Sammy is trying to teach me magic" I nodded then looked at him "I'm either doing it wrong or she just isn't taking it" I looked back at her as I said "what do you think Daggeron"? He looked at us "sorry Sam but I think you just don't have the teacher touch" I gave him a look "that hurts Daggeron" but I smiled "you try then a better teacher then you" he gave me the same look I gave him but looked at Nikki "Nicole" I winced before she screamed " DON'T CALL ME NICOLE"! I put my arm around her as I explained to everyone that gathered "she has memories of her birth mom calling her Nicole right before she would hurt her" Daggeron looked surprised and guilty "I'm sorry Nikki I didn't know" she looked down "its okay Daggeron sooner or later I'll get over it" she stopped and looked at me "I'm glad I have Sammy though, she's my light when I wake up with nightmares" I hugged her "Nikki no matter what happens I will always protect you" then I look at Daggeron "now do you want Mr.I am a better teacher try to teach you magic"? She nodded and start jumping around. I met Daggerons eyes and mouthed good luck to him but he just grinned "come Nikki let's go in the forest" she nodded "bye Sammy" and I just laugh at her,

A few hours later the rangers and I were just getting done with studying our spells when the crystal ball shows dark energy in the forest and we see Daggeron fighting hidiacs but no sight of Nikki. When I see Daggeron but no Nikki I had a panic attack I barely here Nick say "come on rangers" we all morph and get to Daggeron and fight the hidiacs and win. After the fight I demorph and turn to Daggeron "Daggeron where is Nikki"? He looks down "Sam.." but doesn't finish has I ran past him screaming her name "NIKKI, NICOLE" nothing then I hear moaning and turn to Nick who is leaning against a tree he stop and turns to me "what did he say Nick"? He looks at me "Sam you can't" but I pushed him up against the tree "If you think that I care more about my life or my job as a power ranger your mistaken Nick because Nikki is the reason I trust people she is the reason I still have light if I lose her.." I couldn't finish "what did he say Nick please" my voice sounded so desperate and it scared me but Nikki was more important "he said that if you want Nikki back that you need to meet him alone at the outer limits of the forest" I nodded and turned to leave "Samantha" I turned to Daggeron "be careful please because when you get Nikki back she's going to need you too" I nodded to him and left.

I get to the outer limits of the forest but don't see anything until he walks up with Nikki in him arms unconscious "Nikki" I screamed then looked at him "you took a defenceless child Koragg"? I stepped forward "I thought even you where better than that"? He didn't answer instead "you fight me and win SunLunar ranger I'll give her back to you" I shook my head "send her the other rangers and I'll fight you because for all I know I lose and you kill her Koragg she's only 10" he nodded and sent her to the other rangers I morphed "Magical Source Mystic Force, Strong as the Sun Bright as the Moon SunLunar Mystic Ranger" I got ready "you're going down Koragg" we fought and I almost lost and was on the ground breathing hard but then I felt this power when the moon came out and I stood up "I'm not done Koragg, I'm just getting started"! I hit him with the combo attack of fire and water. I won when he fled but I lost when I went unconscious. An hour later Koragg came back and saw me "why do I feel like I know her"? He used a spell and sent me to the rangers.

Everyone was sitting and waiting for Samantha to come because Nikki had arrived and was now awake worried for her big sister "Daggeron it's not your fault" she had just finished saying when Samantha came from a spell seal "Sammy" Nikki ran to her "guys shes unconscious" Daggeron picked her up and layed her down on the couch. Udonna did a check "she is fine beaten but fine it seems she just used too much power" Nikki looked at her and Daggeron "can I stay here I mean I can't go home alone and I want to see her when she wakes up"?Udonna looked at the rangers then Daggeron who jumped in "I'll stay with them Udonna" she grinned "okay then yes you can Nikki" who breathed a sigh in relief.

I heard someone talking to me or about me "Daggeron how many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault" Nikki she was safe but how did I get back to Rootcore? "You don't understand Nikki, she trusted me to make sure you were safe and I failed her" I opened my eyes to meet his "Sam" he jumped up and took my hand I heard Nikki say "I think I'm going to look at the stars" and I knew she was giving us privacy so I sat up and looked him in the eye "Daggeron I'm sorry that I freaked out I know you did everything in your power to stop him from taking Nikki" he gave me a look "why are you saying sorry? I'm the one that failed you" I smiled "no you didn't trust me if you failed I wouldn't be talking to you now" he hugged me "Sam I was so worried about you" when he said that it felt weird to have someone besides Nikki who worried about me. I pulled away from his hug just as he kissed me for the first time.

**WOW! Okay writing this one kept me up all night! Did I mention I love this? Because I doooo!**

**R and R please**

SunLunar_Razmend updated 2:56


	11. Ranger Down

**Last Chapter**

I heard someone talking to me or about me "Daggeron how many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault" Nikki she was safe but how did I get back to Rootcore? "You don't understand Nikki, she trusted me to make sure you were safe and I failed her" I opened my eyes to meet his "Sam" he jumped up and took my hand I heard Nikki say "I think I'm going to look at the stars" and I knew she was giving us privacy so I sat up and looked him in the eye "Daggeron I'm sorry that I freaked out I know you did everything in your power to stop him from taking Nikki" he gave me a look "why are you saying sorry? I'm the one that failed you" I smiled "no you didn't trust me if you failed I wouldn't be talking to you now" he hugged me "Sam I was so worried about you" when he said that it felt weird to have someone besides Nikki who worried about me. I pulled away from his hug just as he kissed me for the first time.

**On the Chapter**

I was with Daggeron we were walking the forest and taking in the beautiful sights. I looked at him "Daggeron" he looked at me and our eyes met "yes Sam"? I stopped walking and looked at him "When Jenji met Udonna for the first time she asked him about you and two other people" He gave me a look as I continued "Bowen and Lunar Rose who are they"? Hey looked at me then led me too a tree to lean against as he continued " what I am about to tell you cannot leave the two of us Sam I think it would hurt Udonna too much" I nodded "okay I wont tell a soul" then I grinned "telling secrets is what I have you for" he kissed me then pulled away getting serious "Bowen and Lunar Rose are Udonna's children" I gasped "Udonna has children"? He nodded then continued "when the great battle happened we knew we had to get them to safety because they could be the strongest warrior and sorceress ever" he looked down "I was supposed to take them to safety but failed when Imperious attacked me and I lost them in the battle" I looked down "how old were they Daggeron"? He met my eyes "Bowen was 2 and Lunar Rose was only a few months old" I touched his face making him look at me "It wasn't your fault if you hadn't of fought him then for all we know dark magic coud have found them, and yes it probably hurts to think they could be dead but for me I would rather them dead then fighting for evil when they were born good" he nodded "you are right Sam but try telling that to Udonna" I shook my head no then looked at my watch "fudge" he looked at my watch too "what is it" he asked " I have to get to work" I stood up as he did "thanks for telling me Daggeron" he nodded then kissed me goodbye.

I get to work and Nick says "where have you been all morning I thought we were supposed to go to Rootcore" I looked at him "I had other plans sorry" I looked at Maddie who grinned because she knew where I was but before we could talk Toby ran in "hide me hide me" Nick stepped forward "you okay Toby"? Toby looked at us "do you remember that bat like thing that carried me away she is back" we look at each other "by Toby we'll be back" I shouted as we ran out and saw Necrolai "that bird has a foul mouth" Chip said and we all looked him "what I couldn't reset" I laughed at him then we morphed but lost to the bird and Necrolai who now has magic.

We get back to Rootcore to see Daggeron and Udonna talking "have you seen the Two Hearts"? We looked at each other as Maddie said "no not since this morning" I looked at Daggeron then said "no not since last night" Udonna looked down "both Clare and Nikki are besides them selfs looking all over the forest for them" then she continues after a breath "if evil gets to them before adult hood" but didn't finish as we see Jenji sneak past everyone "Jenji" Daggeron says making him stop "what have you done"?

"since dragons like The hearts grow instantly into adults I thought that they would like it out here" I looked at Maddie who said "we're still not buying it Jenji" I started looking at the woods and not listening to Jenji until I heard Nick say "hey that's my blanket" Maddie looked at him "your blanket isn't it a baby blanket" she looked at it "ahh you still keep your baby blanket that's cute" he grinned and looked down "this blanket is all I have of my birth parents" her smile dropped "oh your adopted I didn't know that" I grinned "I get it Nick because I have a broken locket from my birth parents too".

We were back at Rootcore "we still don't know were they could be" Vida said then Daggeron walked in "we have more bad news Jenji is gone two" Chip looked up "maybe he went and is looking for The Hearts" Daggeron shook his head "I don't think so he left a note" He looked down at the paper he has in his hand "I'm not looking for The hearts I ran away because no one likes me" Maddie looked at everyone "this is all our fault we spent so much time with The Hearts and forgot all about Jenji" I stopped listening because I started to think where would I go if I was a talking cat? Then it hit me an ally way! Then I heard Daggeron say "if Jenji doesn't return to the lamp in two hours he'll be turned to stone". The crystal ball let us know that Necrolai was back "go rangers" but me and Maddie looked as they left "you guys go we're going to look for Jenji".

"Jenji, Jenji" me and Maddie screamed then we saw him "Jenji we've looked all over you" he looked at us "how did you find me, better yet why did you find me"? I looked at Maddie as she looked at him. We were all sat down "Jenji you have to get back to that lamp or.." he looked down "like you guys care" I touched his arm as Maddie said "Jenji how can you say that" He started to move his hands "you guys made it very clear you like that dragon better" Maddie looked at me "I know it may feel that way" I started and Maddie finished "but it's not true". He looked at us "is" I shoved him "is not" he shoved me back "is" then Maddie said "is not" "We are so sorry Jenji we were paying a lot of attention to the Hearts and didn't think about your feelings" I said then Jenji nodded "no you didn't" Maddie looked at me then him "how many times do we have to say we're sorry"? He looked down at his hands "6" I giggled "we're sorry we're sorry we're sorry" then Maddie did the other three. "the next time you get your fur in bust you can't just drop it in a forest" Maddie said and then I added "you have to talk about it" I looked down "I did that Jenji I didn't talk about my past and it came back to bite me in the butt when we did broom training but after I told the rangers about my past they helped me and now I have friends I know I can trust". He looked down "your right I let you down, I deserve what is about to happen to me". Before we could say anything more Maddies morpher beeped "Maddie, Sam we need help" we looked at each other "guys are you okay where are you"? Maddie asked and when we turned back to Jenji he was gone.

Me and Maddie get to the fight to see Jenji on the ground losing but after we got hit he got up and fought off disappearing to break screamers beak. "Jenji" both me and Maddie said "why didn't you go back to Rootcore"? As he was disappearing he said "your my family my the only family I have" as he was almost gone he said "tell the hearts I'm sorry" I felt a tear go down my cheek as Daggeron gets there and sweaps up all the dust "tell him yourself" Daggeron said as Jenji stuck his head "ahh home sweet home" Daggeron turned to us " Sam, Maddie you better morph" we nod "magic sorce mystic force". Then Maddie lookes at Jenji "let's go Jenji" and attaks Screemer "go Maddie" I said by Daggeron and she and Jenji finished Screemer with the Jenji shining attack.

Back Where Sam isn't

Phineas was just dropped from the sky by a now grown up FireHeart with LunarHeart not far behind "thanks for letting me dragon sit" Udonna grinned "not a problem Phineas" then Phineas said "I never got to see the two babys I left in the human world" Udonna and Daggeron turned to him "what baby's" Udonna asked him he started to back up "did I say baby's? I ment labies"Udonna started to walk towards him "what about..Oh oh her will is too strong must tell the truth" he turned "okay fine, when Daggeron was fighting Calindor over their little dispute I found two babys one that was standing holding on to blanket while the baby was wrapped in a white blanket with a necklace on but with the great battle going on I knew I couldn't care for them myself so I took them to the human world". He pointed "I left them where its safe" Udonna looked down "Bowen and Lunar Rose are alive" she turned to Daggeron "Daggeron I have to find them" but he stopped her "Udonna wait they are in the human world then they are safe" Udonna looked over at Phineas as Daggeron continued "we should focus on destroying evil before we put Bowen and Lunar Rose in harm's way" she nodded then said to Phineas "we must keep it a secret or both could be harms way". Phineas nodded.

**Okay so I am giving warning on this chapter-The next chapter Dark Wish isn't what you expect its focus is manly on Sam and Nikki and the past they Share. Tommy Oliver is in with his wife Cassiel who take care of foster kids. Here is your warning (:**


	12. Dark Wish Part one

**So because I don't really like The Dark Wish part 1 episode I am going to make it so Samantha and Nikki have something very important to do.**

I ran into Rootcore "Nikki" she came out with Clare "Sammy whats wrong"? I went over to her "we have to go something happened to Cassiel" she nodded "what if the team needs you"? I shook my head as I watched them move chess with magic and shook my head "I'm sure they will figure it out" I turned to Udonna "are we okay to go" she nodded "go Sam make sure your foster-mother is okay" I nodded and smiled at her "Thank you Udonna" I turned to Nikki "let's go" she nodded and we left.

We get to Reefside where Cassiel has been admitted to Reefside Hospital; we run to the front desk and the women looked up "yes can I help you" I nodded "Cassiel Oliver" she looked at her computer then looked up 'are you family"? I looked at her then down "kinda look my name is Samantha Hudson and this Nikki Rollend I'm a former foster daughter and this her current foster daughter" before she could say anything Tommy Oliver saw us "Sam, Nikki" we turn as he hugs us "its okay mam they're with me" and we walk from the front desk "how is she Tommy" I ask him but he looked down "not so good she is fighting but.." I nod as we walk into her room and she looks up "Cass" I walk over to her she takes my hand "make sure you keep Nikki she belongs with you Sam" I nod then I have a thought maybe I can use magic to save her " how bad is it Tommy I mean could she just up and die tonight"? He shook his head "no Sam but it will take time for her heal" I nodded "what happened"? he looked up at the roof "after a fight with Christafer do you rememenber him"? I nodded "what did he do"? Tommy looked down "he was at a party and got caught by the cops" I nodded "how many kids do you guys have"? "15" he answered I sat down "whos watching your 15 kids"? He looked down "Sasha one of the older girls" I nodded "right how about Nikki and I go back to your house and I can help Sasha that way you can focus on Cassiel"? He nodded and sighed in relief "if you can handle it Sam"? Nikki laughed "common Tommy if anyone can handle 15 kids its Sammy" he looked at her then back "Sam what does she mean" I looked down can I tell him I mean he was a ranger I look up "I'm a power ranger" he looked shocked "that explains why you're so different, when you first got to us you didn't talk or try to make friends then Nikki came and you came out of your shell a little" he grinned "now your open because back then you would never volunteer to help with 15 kids" I grinned "yeah but after you fight 20 hidiacs at the same time kids seem pretty easy". He laughed "oh the days" he then got serious "be careful okay on the battle field and with 15 kids" I nod "you can count on me Tommy". "I'll give Sasha a call and let her know your coming" I nod and we leave.

Nikki and I get to the house "ready"? I ask her and she nods, so we walk in to see the house a mess, and kids were going up and down the stairs. A teenager comes to us "please tell me you're the help Tommy said he would send because I'm over whelmed" I nod "Samantha and this is Nikki" she grinned "thank you" I grin "no problem now can you get everyone to the living room please" she nodded "why"? I look around "I'm not sure when Tommy and Cassiel are going to be home but I'm sure they won't want to come home to a dirty house" she nodded and left. Nikki turned to me "are you really gonna make them clean"? I nod "I'm going to help of course but someone has to do it". When I thought everyone was in the room I counted but only came to 14 so I said "who am I missing" Sasha looked around "Christafer" I nod "which room is his"? She looked up "5th room upstairs to the right" I nod and head up leaving Nikki with the 14 others kids. I don't even knock he was sitting on his bed and when he saw me was about to say something but raised my hand "save it for someone who cares like Cassiel and Tommy" he glared at me "what are you talking about they're just another foster family" I shake my head "no they're not Chris they care you just have to let them in" he stood up "why should I"? I rolled by eyes " I was just like you when I was younger but I'm not anymore because I let people in and not the bad people either" we fought for a few more minutes before I could get him to think straight "now your foster siblings are down stairs we need to clean this house before Cassiel and Tommy get home okay"?

Chris and I get downstairs then I head for the front of the room "my name is Samantha some of you may remember me" I saw some nods "good because I've changed a ton since then and I hate to do this but Tommy made me in charge until he and Casseil can come home" I heard a few moans and grinned "when you first got here to live here was it a mess with clothes everywhere"? More shakes of heads "good because Cassiel did a great job cleaning the house and keeping up with everyone and Tommy did a great job of keeping the yard great looking" I sighed "what I am trying to say is everyone clean don't worry I'll be helping but this place needs to be spotless when they get back". someone raises their hand and I grin "yes" she stands up "so what about dinner"? I grin "if everyone gets their rooms, bathrooms, everything else done I will take you all out" everyone cheered and I raised my hand "again that is only if everything is where I want it before we leave" they all nodded and I put my hand out palm down "everyone in" and everyone put their hands in and the cleaning began.

Three hours later the house was spotless again and after I did my check we left. We get back from a buffet place and Tommy and Cassiel are home "wow the place is clean" Cassiel says as we walk in everyone nods as Chris walks over to Cassiel "Cass I'm so sorry" she hugged him "its okay Chris" she turned to me "wow did you do all this"? I grin "no Cass I just got everyone moving" she hugged me then Nikki "thank you girls, now maybe you should head back home I don't want you to lose another day of work because of me" I smile "it was nothing Cass really". We leave a few hours later.

I leave Nikki at home to sleep because she was tired and head to Rootcore. I enter to see Clare, Daggeron and Udonna around the crystal ball "hey whats wrong" they all turn to me as I walk to them and see the crystal ball showing all dark magic around the world "what happened" I say in shock then something happens and I look at Daggeron who is disappearing "Daggeron"! I scream but he's gone and the wood around us starts to fade I ran around to Udonna and Clare and stand in front of them "Magical Sorce Mystic Force" I pulled out my wand "Moon and Sun power combine" but in the end it only saved me!

**So? Any questions?**

SunLunar_Razmend Updated 10:11


	13. Dark Wish Part two

**Last Chapter**

I leave Nikki at home to sleep because she was tired and head to Rootcore. I enter to see Clare, Daggeron and Udonna around the crystal ball "hey whats wrong" they all turn to me as I walk to them and see the crystal ball showing all dark magic around the world "what happened" I say in shock then something happens and I look at Daggeron who is disappearing "Daggeron"! I scream but he's gone and the wood around us starts to fade I went to Udonna and Clare and stand in front of them "Magical Sorce Mystic Force" I pulled out my wand "Moon and Sun power combine" but in the end it only saved me!

**On To the Chapter**

I wake up still morphed but in the middle of the forest "what happened"? I stand up and can feel it there was no good magic! I look around and notice there is no color but I look down and see my suit has color "how did this happen I am so confused" I start walking again only to run into Koragg. "what did you do Koragg why is everything colorless" He moved his sword in the air and pushed it in the ground "I don't wish to fight SunLunar ranger" I nod "me either Koragg I need answers I've been out-of-town" and he told me "so Imperious got ahold of Jenji and made a wish that there was no mystic force rangers"? He nodded "then Koragg why am I here and in morph" he looked down "I am unsure of this" then he looked up "did you call for moon power before the spell took hold"? I looked at him "I guess I think I called for Sun and Moon power to combine but that was to save Udonna and Clare not just me"! I sat down then looked up at him "how do I reverse the spell"? He shook his head "your team is already on their way there" I nod "then I am going to the city" I look down "do you think if I demorph I'll be able to morph again"? He shook his head "I don't think so" I nodded "I was afraid of that" I leave for the city.

I'm in a tree when I see Necrolai commanding some hidacs "there is no way I can do this on my own but I have to try" I pause "for Udonna, Clare and.." Oh Daggeron I wish you were here I thought then prepared to fight Necrolai and her hidacs alone. I watched as her hidacs were about to start moving humans then attacked. I sent some hot water to them making Necrolai walk over to see her hidiacs attacked then see me "but how"? I laugh "Imperious was stupid I am the SunLunar Ranger when I felt the wish come to I called on my Moon Power and it protected me and my good magic" she leaped up in the air "that's okay there is only one of you" I dodged her attack "yeah but for how long Necrolai"? The other rangers could be here any second with the spell reversed then what bat"? She screamed and got angry then tried to attack but I dodged "Magi staff Sun and Moon strike" I hit her and she fled. I ran back to the woods to be somewhat safe.

A few hours later I head back to the city and see my team but I also notice they don't have their wands "curse you Imperious" but I continue to watch but then I see Toby being harassed by Necrolai and jumped in before the rangers could "oi bat pick on someone your own size" I heard gasps from the team but ignored them. I fought her again but this time I had the rangers in human form helping me and the next thing I know the sun is coming and color is back! I feel my sun power come back to my body and looked at the other rangers who now had their morphers and had morphed "yes"! I ran to them and hugged them "guys"!We started to fight has a team and even took our battle with Fighttoe and won against him.

Back at Rootcore everyone was hugging everyone I gave Daggeron a look and he nodded but put a finger up "Sam how is it you didn't lose magic too"? I looked down "Koragg said it was because I called on Sun and Moon powers before the spell took old" Nick gave me a look "how did you know you had to say that" Before I could answer Udonna said "I think she morphed to try to save me and Clare" I nodded "I was hoping that the sun and moon would protect all three of us not just me..I'm sorry Udonna" she smiled "dear its alright". Daggeron looked at the other five "it was brave to go to tribunal of magic" I nodded "I was headed that way until Koragg said you had already left". Then Jenji looked at us "I'm sorry everyone this is all my fault" I shook my head "no its no Jenji you had to grant the wish" Daggeron gave me the look I gave him and nodded we both got away. Outside we were hugging "oh Daggeron I thought I lost you" he pulled away "nope still right here Sam" I grinned "Daggeron I love you I just thought I should tell you unless something like this happens again but this time you don't come back". He smiled "Sam I love you too and I will always come back" he kissed me then said "we should get back before we are missed" I nod and we head back in just in time to hear the crystal ball say there was evil.

We get out there and see 50-Below and Fighttoe "we meet again rangers" we all fight but are losing I see Daggeron demorph and was about to go to him when I saw Koragg and had a feeling he was going to help. I try to get up but I knew we were losing when the rangers started to admit that they should have tried harder to fight them in the first place.

**Somewhere far far far away**

The white said "it seems that the rangers have finally taken responsibility for their actions" the red continued "and learned the easy way is not always the best way" the back finished from there "a valuable merit deserves a valuable reward" then white then looked at other three "lets not forget the Sunlunar ranger for she did not panic when she realized she was the only ranger left" Red and Back nodded and all three sent their power to the rangers.

**Back on Earth**

Instead of being killed we landed on a ledge a few feet away "they have more power" Nick nodded "you bet we do let's do it" we all punch it in "Legendary Sorce Mystic Force" "element of Earth Green legend Warrior" Xander says "element of Air Pink Legend Warrior" Vida says. Next is Maddie "element of Water Blue Legend Warrior" she says then I go "elements Sun and Moon Sunlunar Legend Warrior" Chip is next "element of Lightning Yellow Legend Warrior" Nick is last " element of Fire Red Legend Warrior". All together we say "we call forth the power of white magic Mystic Force Legend Warriors. We all called on our own power then we did an attack combined attack destroying 50 Below.

We get to Daggeron and see this thing fighting him and hear our morphers "I hope this is good news" he tells Udonna "it is your new legend force comes with legend zords". We morph and get into our legend mode but for some reason I am with Nick but we fight the monster and win.

We even had time to do Toby's party! We made a cake that wasn't what he wanted but he seemed happy with it and I know I was because there was no magic at all!

**Okay...Kinda bad ending but I was getting tired! **

**R and R please **

SunLunar_Razmend Updated at 1:45

**Updating 3 so watch out for the other two in the next few hours (:**


	14. Heir Apparent Part one

last Chapter

We get to Daggeron and see this thing fighting him and hear our morphers "I hope this is good news" he tells Udonna "it is your new legend force comes with legend zords". We morph and get into our legend mode but for some reason I am with Nick but we fight the monster and win.

We even had time to do Toby's party! We made a cake that wasn't what he wanted but he seemed happy with it and I know I was because there was no magic at all!

**On to the Chapter**

I was at home and was very late to training with Daggeron but in my mind this was more important. I was sitting at the table with my wand in my hand and my necklace on the table: I uttered a spell and it became repaired I smiled and opened the locket to see a one or two-year old and a couple. Nikki came in "aren't you going to be late to training with Daggeron"? She came closer "you never miss training with Daggeron" then she saw the necklace "you used magic to restore it" I nodded "Udonna gave me permission months ago I just have a feeling something good is going to come out of now" she nodded "well do you want me to put on you"? I nodded "Please Nikki" she put on it me then it kinda glowed I looked at her "did you see that" she nodded "we can figure it out later now you have a training to go to" I nod "thanks mom" I ran out the door before she could say anything.

I ran to where we were supposed to be training and got their just in time to see Nick win against Daggeron and grinned. They walked over to where the rest of us "where were you" Daggeron asked me "sorry" I said and looked down " I had to do something" I looked up and met his eyes he didn't look angry just disappointed. Daggeron shakes his head "you have all in proved" Chip grins "you were taught by the best and so where we, maybe one day we will be as great as Leanbow" I look at Udonna who looked up fast with sadness in her face. Daggeron looked at her "I'm sorry Udonna I told Chip about your husband, and he promised not to say a word" as Daggeron said this I noticed the other rangers look at each other in wonder as Chip said "and I didn't"he looks down "until now" Xander looked between the three of them "anyone want to fill us in"? He asked and Daggeron looked at her "Udonna he was a great man and hero maybe its about time they learned about him" she nodded "yes, its time we told you the whole story".

We get back to Rootcore and Udonna starts the story "before the great war Leanbow and I lived in peace with our two-year old son Bowen and our 5 month old Baby Lunar Rose" Daggeron continued "Leanbow was my mentor, and when the forces of evil attacked we fought them on all fronts Leanbow fought bravely but Morticon's forces were to stong. We needed a plan so Leanbow met with Niella and myself" Udonna looked up him "he always did things his way" Daggeron nodded "I remember and it was always the honorable way" Daggeron continued "we were getting ready to fight when we were joined by someone we thought was our friend" Chip looked up confused "I thought Calindor was your enemy"? Udonna looked at him "he is but having once been a dear friend his betrayal cut all the deeper. When the battle was taken to the surface world I knew the forces of darkness would be after our children Bowen and Lunar Rose born of magical blood had the power and the potential to stop their evil domination". Daggeron continued the story "as I left with Bowen and Lunar Rose I was attacked by Calindor who wanted both of them "dark magic gave Calindor more magic than ever, and in the end our magics collided,and we were both cursed. As for Bowen and Lunar Rose we now know that Phineas found them and brought them to the saftey of the human world" Maddie unfolded her hands "so your son and daughter are alive somewhere" Udonna nodded and smiled "yes somewhere" she continued the story "then Leanbow continued to battle behind the gates alone. Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all" Xander stood up "their sacrifice will not be in vain" Vee continues "they will be remembered" Chip says "we will never stop fighting until we win" I nod " when we fight we will have both of them with us" then we hear a noise and turn to Nick who is holding his head "Koragg wants to fight" "we are ready" Daggeron says "no not you Daggeron you are to meet with Imperious to finish off an old battle" Udonna frowns "this is surely a trap" Maddie shakes her head "we are still going I think its time for payback" Nick turns his head to "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for this". Daggeron nods "as am I" As we leave I find Daggeron "hey be careful okay" he nods to me "you as well Sam".

We get to the place where we were supposed to meet Koragg "what do you want Koragg" he answered "your legend warrior power" Xander touches his chest "you must be joking" Chip does the same but with a fist "not going to happen" Nick gets mad "I'll show you what our legend warrior power is for" "Legandary Sorce Mysic Force" we all say. We fight him and he was losing until a new monster comes out with Imperious and attacks us "this isn't the ay send them to the underworld" very reluctantly Koragg said "very well"and then started spelling "whats going on"? Xander asks and it was Maddie that answered "it's a spell"!

We end up in the underworld and demorphed "welcome to my humble home rangers, if I had known guests would be coming I would have tited up" then Leelee comes out "wow really nice to see you guys" "Leelee" Vida says "they got you too" Xander struggles "don't worry we'll get you out of here" she grinned "thank you I hate it here it's always dark and down not to mention getting turned into an insect at anyones slides whim". Necrolai comes out of the shadows "complaining again daughter" Chip looks at her "daughter"? Leelee turns to her mother "mom can we keep them here? They have things that zombies down here will never have like souls" Necrolai puts her hand on Leelee "of course my dear when their powers are gone you can keep them has your pets for all eternity" we struggle against the hidiacs that held on to us.

"so nice of you to bring me your legend warrior powers" Vida glared at him "you're not getting anything from us" "oh it's not for me it's for the master" Imperious said and Nick pointed to it "that's the thing that Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat" "that name is not spoken here now you will give the master your power so he can raise up and conquer" he pointed his fan to us and our legend powers came out and hurt us "they cannot defend themselves there is no honor in this defeat" Imperious turned to him "stop with that foolish talking this is our day of victory and the end of the mystic force power rangers". I couldn't take the pain much more it felt like my powers were being ripped out of me then we hear "stop" and Udonna landed in front of us. We landed in the back of her and my necklace came out of my shirt not knowing that Koragg as seen it started to have flash backs about his baby and son "Udonna" both me and Maddie said at the same time. how touching the sorceress came to save her little rangers now you will feel the power of the master" the master takes her and puts her up in the air "no" we all said and I realized I was crying. We watch as the master hurts her then see Koragg run and put his sward through the master and change from Koragg to a red mystic "who is that"? Xander asks. The man turns to us turns and at the same time has Udonna says "Leanbow" I recognize him from the photo in my locket.

SunLunar_Razmend Updated at 1:34

**This is the second update! Be looking for the third!**

**I like reviews!**


	15. Heir Apparent Part two

**Last Chapter**

"so nice of you to bring me your legend warrior powers" Vida glared at him "you're not getting anything from us" "oh it's not for me it's for the master" Imperious said and Nick pointed to it "that's the thing that Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat" "that name is not spoken here now you will give the master your power so he can raise up and conquer" he pointed his fan to us and our legend powers came out and hurt us "they cannot defend themselves there is no honor in this defeat" Imperious turned to him "stop with that foolish talking this is our day of victory and the end of the mystic force power rangers". I couldn't take the pain much more it felt like my powers were being ripped out of me then we hear "stop" and Udonna landed in front of us. We landed in the back of her and my necklace came out of my shirt not knowing that Koragg as seen it started to have flash backs about his baby and son "Udonna" both me and Maddie said at the same time. how touching the sorceress came to save her little rangers now you will feel the power of the master" the master takes her and puts her up in the air "no" we all said and I realized I was crying. We watch as the master hurts her then see Koragg run and put his sward through the master and change from Koragg to a red mystic "who is that"? Xander asks. The man turns to us turns and at the same time has Udonna says "Leanbow" I recognize him from the photo in my locket.

**On to the Next Chapter**

We watch as Udonna runs to Koragg or Leanbow "Leanbow could it really be you"? They pull away "I don't know do to explain but its true I am alive" Maddie looks at me "well this is unexpected" I nod at her I couldn't bring myself to speak because whole time I've been with my mother and fighting my father I reached for my necklace and tucked it back in my shirt. I looked up as Nick finished saying "it has to be a trick by Koragg". Imperious from where he was on the ground said "Leanbow might have survived but Solaris Knight didn't" I looked at him so fast "what do you mean"? Imperious did an evil laugh "he is no more" I looked down Daggeron no I told him to be careful I felt a new string of tears as I felt someone take my arm and look up to see Maddie who nodded at me. Imperious stood up "now to finish what I started" he started a spell and went to hit us but Leanbow\Koragg stopped it from hitting us then he did a spell and spell sealed us out.

We get to a new dimension and I look around as Leanbow says "we will be safe in this dimension" we start to walk around "am I the only one who is confused around here"? Xander asks then Vida walks to him "I'm a little mixed up myself" Chip looks at Leanbow "let me gets this straight Leanbow is Koragg and Koragg was Leanbow and one or both of them just saved our lives". Nick looks at us "wait wait this is the same guy that's been trying to take over for months, how can we trust it's really leanbow" Leanbow looks at us but his gaze lands me "I don't blame you for not trusting me" Udonna walks past us "I trust you I know its you but happened"? He walks backward for a moment then sits down "my tale is so incredible I'm not sure I believe it myself" I spoke up "then why should we"? He looked at me but didn't say anything to me but continued his tale "it happened with the last battle of the great war" Udonna looked down "you closed the doors to the underworld and we all you were gone forever". He nodded "yes but that's where the story just begins" he looked down "my plan worked the master was sinking down into the debts but he used the last of his dark magic to take me with him and turn me into Koragg the night wolf his most obedient warrior. I had no memory of my previous life only of the master" Chip looks down "but you remember now"? Leanbow looked down "it must have been the virus that affected my titan mood and began to break the memory spell". Nick spoke up "then you must remember how many times you almost killed us and Udonna you almost destroyed her and took her snow staff" Udonna was about to walk forward but fainted "Udonna"! we all said as us and Leanbow went to her "your injured" Leanbow says to her "I used a spell from the book of dark magic to get to the underworld I'm afriad I am as weak as a human now" he held her up "you shouldn't have done that" then a mountain got attacked "Imperious has found us I am sending you to Rootcore" she hold on to him "no no I don't want to lose you again" Nick looks at him "for once we agree send her".

Chimera, Imperious, and Necrolai start walked towards us "ready yourselves" we get ready to morph when all the sudden Leanbow starts to scream in pain and turn into his mystic mode and I see Necrolai come up and not even morphed I ran to him be she gets there first "no Leanbow" and they're gone I turn to Imperious "you traitor"! I scream at him then morph I ran at him and attack "all those years ago and you betrayed everything he taught you" I hit him "you killed Daggeron because you're a pathetic wannabe you wanted to be Leanbows best student heck you probably wanted Udonna for yourself" he hit me and I went flying into the rangers who had just been fighting the Chimera "Sam are you okay" I nod as Chimera comes in for the finish when out of no where I hear "no and stop" then see Daggerons power I look up and there he is on a unicorn. "Daggeron" I scream and as he gets to us I hug him screw no one knowing about us "are you okay Imperious said he destroyed you" he nodded but didn't answer me "rangers" he said "this is Brightstar you can take you anywhere if you end up in danger" I nod as he goes to fight Imperious and Brightstar sends us somewhere.

We get somewhere safe it seems "I can't believe Leanbow" Nick says then the Chimera appears in mega form and Nick takes BrightStar and forms a Megazord with him. The rangers look at me "let's go help Nick" we all nod and fight but are soon thrown from our power ranger forms and demorphed on the ground. Nick is fighting the Chimera when Koragg appears and I'm thinking no Leanbow this isn't you. They hit eachother and both end up back on the ground ready to fight again we follow them and watch from a distance Nick loses his sward and Koragg makes him pick it up "there's been so many times you could have destroyed us why didn't you tell me"! I looked over at Maddie as she said "I know why because there is some part in him that's good" they continue to fight but then Koragg finishes Nick making him demorph. Koragg slowly walks towards Nick "you have fought with honer because of that I will end it fast" I started running before I realized it and stood in front of Nick "dad stop" I pulled my neckles out "dad its me Lunar Rose, please I know you're in there" Udonna ran in and saw my neckles and whispered "Lunar Rose" but continued to run to us and pulled Koragg's sword down "this is Bowen your child our child" then she looks at me "our children have been here right in front of me the whole time" Nick looked between me and Udonna "what are you saying"? I looked down "I figured out down in the underworld when Leanbow turned human in front of my eyes" I opened my locket showing them Udonna looked at both of us "its true Nick you are our son" Koragg put his sword in his shield "my son" put his hand to Nick then turned to me "my baby girl" I looked down to hide the tears Nick might not like this but to me hearing someone say my baby girl to me made me feel whole. I looked up as he transformed back to Leanbow "I am your mother its true Nick and Samantha is your baby sister" I looked down at that I'm not a baby anymore "I knew you both came here for a reason to be the greatest wizard and sorceress of all time" Nick looked at me then back at her "this is going to take a little while getting used too" I nodded at him agreeing with him.

The next thing I know the ground is shaking and big red tentacles are coming out "common rangers" Vida screams "no" Leanbow\dad says and freezes us where we stand "this is my battle I must finish what I started" I wish I could move "no dad you can't" but it was pointless. After a moments our legend warrior powers come back to us "our legend warrior powers their back" Xander says with a small sad smile "but Leanbow is gone" I look down then back at her as Nick puts his hand on her shoulder.

Back at Rootcore Daggeron is talking to Nick and I "just because Imperious is gone his departure is just the beginning of our journey" he looked up at me "your father said many times.." he couldn't finish because Nick oh my big brother interrupted him "whoa whoa your telling me this like I care about him please he may have been my father but I just spent the last few months stopping him from taking over the world" Daggeron had a fast comeback for Nick "the world would have been destroyed" but they stopped arguing as mom came in the room"thats what I like to see everyone happy and enjoying the day" she stops and looks around "but Bowen didn't I tell you to clean this room up and Lunar Rose the books that need put back?" I nodded "of course mom" and I left the room with Daggeron following me. As I came to the books he asked "how long have you known"? I stopped looking at the books and looked at him "since he transformed back into his true form, my father" he nodded but didn't say anything for a minute so I looked back at the books "Daggeron if your thinking about breaking up with me because I'm his daughter.." I stopped looking at the books again and looked at him "its okay I guess" I looked down "It would probably hurt more than being sliced and diced by Necrolai but I understand he was your mentor or something". He grinned "thanks Sam" I looked up away from him to the right I really didn't want him to see me cry "but I think I love you too much for that" I looked up at him fast as he walked over to me "if Udonna or Leanbow have a problem with me being in love with their daughter we can take it to the battle field". He kissed me then pulled away to see my tears "you really thought I would break up with you"? I nodded then kissed him again this time with me pulling away "I love you too Daggeron"

SunLunar_Razmend Updated at 7:30

**Here is the last of the three! I really like reviewers!**


	16. Lunar Light and Fire Light

**Last Chapter**

As I came to the books he asked "how long have you known"? I stopped looking at the books and looked at him "since he transformed back into his true form, my father" he nodded but didn't say anything for a minute so I looked back at the books "Daggeron if your thinking about breaking up with me because I'm his daughter.." I stopped looking at the books again and looked at him "its okay I guess" I looked down "It would probably hurt more than being sliced and diced by Necrolai but I understand he was your mentor or something". He grinned "thanks Sam" I looked up away from him to the right I really didn't want him to see me cry "but I think I love you too much for that" I looked up at him fast as he walked over to me "if Udonna or Leanbow have a problem with me being in love with their daughter we can take it to the battle field". He kissed me then pulled away to see my tears "you really thought I would break up with you"? I nodded then kissed him again this time with me pulling away "I love you too Daggeron"

**Now on to the Chapter**

I was waiting for Nikki to be done in the shower so I can tell her the news. I didn't want her to find out today at Rootcore; she walked out of the bathroom and stopped "is everything okay"? I nod "sit down Nikki I have to tell you something" she sat down "do you remember the other day when I fixed my necklace and said something good would happen"? Nikki nodded "well somethings did happen I found my birth family" Nikki shot up "that's great news how did you find them" I looked down "Koragg saw my necklace and so did Udonna" Nikki sat down "wait your Lunar Rose" I nodded "Koragg is your father and Udonna is your mother"? I nodded again "then did you find out who is Bowen"? I nodded again "Nick is Bowen". She looked down "you found your family Sammy does that mean your going to send me back to Casseil and Tommy"? I laughed "no Nikki your still my sister and don't forget it"! "now come on we have to get to Rootcore" she nodded "do you think Udonna will let me call her mom"? I laughed "maybe who knows"

We get to Rootcore and see Daggeron giving The Hearts their oats "come on Daggeron you have to know what this meeting is about"? He shook his "I'm the dark just as much as you are" He tosses two bags of oats into the cave area "common LunarHeart, FireHeart come get your oats. LunarHeart freezes hers and FireHeart toasted his making us all back up "he likes his oats toasted" we all laugh with him as Udonna comes out "I'm so glad you all could make it" I looked at Nick then back at her as he said "is everything alright" she looks at him then me "yes and no" she looks at Clare, "Clare you have been a wonderful apprentice, you'll make an amazing sorceress" Udonna looks at Daggeron "Daggeron I am so happy you have come back into my life" she turns to the other rangers "Vida,Chip,Madison, Xander you have all beaten expectations I had of you when we began this journey" she turned to Nikki "Nikki you have been so helping and I am very happy that your here to help Lunar Rose" Next she turned to me and Nick "Bowen, Nick my son you have grown into the man I always hoped you would be, and please promise me that you will protect your sister" and he nodded as she turned to me " Lunar Rose, Samantha My daughter so strong after the life you had to live but your still so loving and you have grown into the woman I always hoped you would be now" I looked at Nick then her again "what's going on? Your leaving" she nodded "I am, somewhere out there is my husband Leanbow I am going to find him and bring him home" Vida looks at her "We'll go with you" Udonna shakes her head "no your needed here this is something I must do alone".

We were at work me and Chip where putting music back and our morphers beeped we ran out with Vida saying "be right back Toby" then we get to an outdoor mall "I don't see any dark magic". Then we see this dark cloud and a door opens "now this could really be the end of the world,"Chip says as Daggeron gets to us "in all my years of magic I have never seen anything like this" Xander still looking at the door and monsters coming out of it "I didn't need to hear that" "who are they" Maddie asks no one in particular as the monsters begin to talk "people of the surface world let me introduce the destroyers of your world" He starts "Blacklance, Megahorn, Sculpin, Itasiss, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Oculous,Magma, Matoombo, and Gekkor we are the ten terrors of the underworld. We have come to punish you give us what you hold sacred give us the Lunar Light and Fire Light" Nick goes forward "we have to stop them" we morph then Nick says "let's get them" we turn into the our Legend ranger forms and then turn into the zords. We fight them but they end up demorping us "give us the Lunar Light and Fire light" then the door is gone.

Later I was by myself next to the water's edge using my powers of fire to turn the water hot "you know sooner or later your going to have to find a new place to hide" I turned to see Daggeron walking up "no because then how would you find me"? He grinned "something on your mind Sam" I looked down "no I mean I just found her and Leanbow,and for a long time I thought that I was parentless for a reason and now that I have them I'm afraid I'm going to get too attached and one or both are going to die" I looked up at him as he sat down "we're not even sure Leanbow is alive". He nodded "Udonna seems to think so" I gave him a look "yeah but thats one of the stages of grief" he laughed then got quiet "what's wrong Daggeron"? I asked him "Sam you should know that you're the Lunar Light and Nick is the Fire Light" I grinned "kinda already figured that out Daggeron but thanks" he looked up in shock "when did you figure it out"? I smiled "ten minutes before you got here" he laughed "you're smart".

Hours later were all back at Rock Porium when our morphers beeped and Daggeron needs our help. We get to Daggeron who is fighting one of the ten terrors Magma "yo lava boy try to take us all on" Nick says then attacks but after we all attack we haven't even dented him "okay he seems to be just a little stronger than the others we battled" I glared at him through my helmet "you think big brother"? Then Magma sends fire at us knocking us down "you no longer have the will to fight I will be back so I can prepare for destruction"

Back at Rootcore I was leaning aginsted a wall listening to Nick "I can't believe we got blasted like that" Maddie started "maybe there was something I could have done or should have done" Vida glared at her "give it a rest sis we got our butts handed to us plain and simple" Chip stood up "you don't have to be so hard on Maddie you can try.." but Chip couldn't finish has he was interrupted by Vida "you can try staying out of it" I was sitting there trying not to laugh but couldn't stop it from coming out "what are you laughing at"? Vida asked me "I smiled "us everyone me you" I walked over to them as Daggeron was about to say something "guys we lost but that doesn't mean we are down and Maddie" she looked at me "if there was something you could have done you would have come up with it because your one of the smartest people I know" Daggeron nodded "Sam is right" he looked at everyone " you sound like a bunch of spoiled children" I grinned "I wouldn't have put it that way but okay" he glared at me making me raise my hands in defense as he continues "we lost we got our butts kicked we're up aginsted an enemy with the lights we have never faced before if we cannot be a unified force we stand no chance at all we do not blame each other we do not take it out on each other we wait for our next opportunity" the moment he says that the crystal ball shows us that the tower that was in fire is now nothing but a pile of ashes. Magma comes out and I look at Daggeron "you just had to say it didn't you" he glared at me again.

Magma tries to destroy the world again but we get there and distract him from the ball of fire. "fine we will fight but let's make this more intrusting by playing a game" Nick started forwards "a game" "here are the rules if I defeat you all and the flames of that radio are still there I win but if even one of you is still standing when the flames go out you win" Chip walks forward a little "how do we know we can trust you"? "you don't but that's what makes this game fun". We fight him but after Xander and Nick both do code one we all end up on our stomachs but then Maddie stands up "I am not giving up this game we are playing isn't just about us losing if we lose everyone loses the world loses and I'm not going to let that happen" then she punches in "code 1 tidal wave". The monster screamed "ahh ahh it burns" I look at Maddie "see I said if you could so something you would think about it and look your water power hurts him good job Maddie" she put her hand up "no problem" Nick touched her shoulder "no Sam is right you saved us" "don't think you won all you have done is sent to my giant form" we attacked him with the Legend megazord but our attack didn't even work and then next thing we know he is injured "I made the rules of the game and I lost" "I can't believe they destroyed one of their own" Nick said "the rules of darkness show no mercy but you have nine other terrors to defeat this is just the beginning" he turned to stone and then blow up.

We get to work and find out that Leelee is now working with us but as much I didn't trust her all those mouths ago something in me said she trying to be good so when the others freaked out I went over to her "welcome to team Leelee and don't let them bother you okay" she nodded kinda surprised I was being nice to her. The team walked over to me "Uhh Sam you do know who that was right"? I nodded "then why did you just be nice to her because in the past you weren't" I looked down "in the past I didn't trust her but for some reason now I do" they all gave me weird looks as they walked to do their own work.

**So? How was it? **

**The next chapter maybe i'm not sure how to explain it but I was stuck on how to work that epiosde..I guess we all will have to see what my imagination comes up with because I got nothing!**

SunLunar_Razmend updated at 9:15

**So I have started to write the next story line which is in RPM's time I am going to post it because I need to know what you think about it. I might, might not do the story and continue to SPD. So let me know what you think about this.**


	17. The Hunter

**Okay Lovley readers! I am not quite show how this is going to work because this episode\chapter is manly focued on Nick\Bowen. So I may put a few Sam\Nick brother sister moments in this one.**

**Last Chapter**

We get to work and find out that Leelee is now working with us but as much I didn't trust her all those mouths ago something in me said she trying to be good so when the others freaked out I went over to her "welcome to team Leelee and don't let them bother you okay" she nodded kinda surprised I was being nice to her. The team walked over to me "Uhh Sam you do know who that was right"? I nodded "then why did you just be nice to her because in the past you weren't" I looked down "in the past I didn't trust her but for some reason now I do" they all gave me weird looks as they walked to do their own work.

**Now on to the Chapter**

Nikki and I where on the stage waiting for my brother to go into Toby's office to receive the first ever Rock Porium employee award. We got up and ran over as he walked in and I hear from Toby "the first ever Rock Porium employee award goes to Nick Russle" Nick smiled "thanks guys I couldn't have done anything without my team, recent hires not included" I glared at him then smiled at her shrugging my shoulders.

Later both Nick and I are with Daggeron feeding the dragons "this is a dangrous time for both of you " I fed LunarHeart and turned to him "what do you mean Daggeron? We're always in danger" Daggeron looked at me then Nick who was nodding "the terrors know you are the Lunar Light and Fire Lights, they will come for you the both of you and do anything to deceive you to capture and destroy you" I rolled my eyes as Nick said "I get it" Daggeron shakes his head at both of us "no you don't nice try" he looked at me "when the time is right you both will understand your connections; Sam your connection to LunarHeart, Nick your connection to FireHeart" LunarHeart gave me nudge making me smile as FireHeart blow air at Nick making him look at me "we have to get back to work our lunch is almost over" I nod "I'll catch up I want to play fetch with LunarHeart" he nodded "I'll cover for you" I grin "thanks big brother" he shakes his head and walks away leaving me with Daggeron, and the Two Hearts. FireHeart flew away leaving me with LunarHeart and Daggeron "you know how dangerous this is right"? He asked me making me roll my eyes again "yes Daggeron I do" I turned to LunarHeart "go find a stick Lunar" she flew off leaving me and Daggeron alone "no I don't think you do Sam because of you did I know you would take this more seriously" I turned to him "Daggeron I am taking this seriously but if being The Lunar Light is going to take control of my whole life then the master should kill me now because I refuse to allow it too" LunarHeart came back with a huge tree trunk making me grin "good girl" I say to her and use magic to pick up the heavy trunk and throw it far into the woods then turn back to Daggeron who was glaring at me "what" I say to him "you're not listening to me Samantha" then he walks away "yeah whose walking away Daggeron" I scream as he leaves me. Walking back to work I was thinking about our first fight I was listening he was just overreacting.

Back at work I was helping a customer when I noticed the others ganging up on Leelee and when I was finished helping her find a disk I walked over to her "these guys bugging you still Leelee"? She looked at me but didn't say anything "guys knock it out okay just let her work" Chip looked surprised "maybe thats it maybe she switched a goone for Sam" I glared at him " no Chip because if she did I would have destroyed you by now!" I glared at everyone "are we still in kinder garden because that's what it feels like if you guys can't say anything nice don't say anything at all" then our morphers beeped and everyone started giving her their things I turn to her "leave me the kitchen okay I'll do it when I get back" she nodded "I don't need your help you know I will get them to trust me" I grinned "I know that Leelee but it makes me mad when they don't give you second chance to prove you can be good but I gotta go soo.." she nodded "go I can cover it from here" I nodded and ran after the other rangers.

I get to where the rangers are right at the terror says "I am Oculous you are my quarry but I will make a deal with you" Maddie steps forward "a deal"? Then Xander says "what kind of deal"? "I only want the red and SunLunar Rangers if they surrender to me now the rest shall be spared intrusted"? "hes the hunter and we're the pray"? Chip says and then Oculous answers "that's right and I'm the best just surrender red and Sunlunar Rangers and spare me the trouble" Nick points at him "forget it we don't go down without a fight" the monster nods "okay I will immobilizes your friends one by one with my lasers if I don't have all four by sun down I'll surrender that's the game" Nick pointed his sword at him "well then game on" and attacked Oculous who deflected the attack than disappeared. "something tells me he'll be back" Chip says as we hear Oculous voice "rangers the hunt is on I can be anywhere I suggest you start running" he yelled making us look around I looked up then heard Chip say "hes up in the window" we all turn to the window "hes not so smart after all" another couple of shots come at us "magi staff" we say putting a shield up but then Nick goes down "Nick" I say and we run to him "that shot came from the other direction, how"? We are all standing around Nick deflecting shots. Xander looks at us "we got to Nick out of here" we stand him up and hurry to get away but as we walk run Nick falls down Xander stands in front of him to help him "Nick" but out of nowhere of he gets shot "Xander"! Nick screamed. We keep running "this guy is going down" Vida says as we run and I nod "yeah he injured my brother I've learned I'm the only one thats aloud to do that" "look out"! Chip screams and we all dodge an attack "we have to keep moving" Maddie says and we raise our morphers "finishio" and we disappear.

"we should make a break to Rootcore" Vida says but Nick vetos this "I don't want to jeopardize the base this guy can follow us anywhere" helping Nick walk Chip says "I'm running out of suggestions, if this were a role-playing game I would give myself a time out" Maddie looks around "at least we have some cover from the tree". "you were saying"? Chip asked as all the trees around us were zapped then gone "I guess I spoke too soon" she said and I nodded "yeah think Maddie" as more trees begain to disappear then Vida was hit "sis" Maddie says and goes to where V was hit "no sis" while I hold Nick up Chip goes and gets Maddie "you okay" but Maddie is still screaming "no" as Chip pulled her away "common we gotta find cover". As we run Nick says "wait wait stop" I shake my head "no Nick we have to keep going" but he shook his head "no Sam I'm going to surrender" Chip stares at him "what"? Maddie looks at him "you can't" he nodded his head "its me and Sam hes after if we surrender then we can save the others" I shook my head "but Nick" then I was interrupted by Chip "if its you two hes after then its you two we have to protect". As we talk about surrendering hear Maddie say "look out" and she took a shot made for Nick "no Maddie"! I scream.

We were demorphed behind trees "you know hes going to find us" I hear Nick say "you have to stay positive Nick" he shook his head "no Sam we can't lose all our friends and there's a way to stop it" Chip looked at us "what about you Sam" I looked down "I agree I don't want to lose all our friends but if we surrender Nick than the world ends" Chip nodded "and destroy everything we stand for, were power rangers do you really think Xander, Vida, and Maddie would want you to do"? He turned and was shot "no Chip"! both me and Nick scream I look down "what now big brother"? I look up with tears in my eyes "you know what Sam we have to surrender" I shake my head "Chip was right do you think this is what they would want"? He glared at me "I'm surrendering" I nod "fine but I'm going with you because he needs both of us but I won't stop fighting" we walk from where we were hiding "come out you cowered we surrender" I nod and scream "let our friends go"! "we won't even fight you" Nick says but as two shots come for us Phineas jumps up and knocks us both down and drags us away "Phineas"! Nick screams "I should have known its you Phineas" as he drags us I look up "okay let me go I didn't want to surrender in the first place but keep a hold on him" he lets me and Nick go when we get a big tree and pushes Nick against a tree "I just saved your lives again" Nick fights "we must surrender to save the others" Phineas looked at the both of us "intrusting conundrum because you both have save us all" "what, what are you talking about"? Nick says as I say "I don't understand" Phineas pushes Nick back into the tree "you are the light and your sister" he looks at me "is the Lunar Light the keys to destroying the underworld what a burn I know but if you surrender then we're all lost and every small bug every animal, everything! dies because you both decide to surrender" Nick looks at me then back to Phineas "okay we get it I'm the light and she's the Lunar Light but their our friends what are we supposed to do"? Phineas pulls away from Nick "well I don't know what does your heart tell you" I look at Nick and meet his eyes as we both say "heart" then he says "FireHeart" I say "LunarHeart" and remember what Daggeron said "when the time comes you both will understand and your connections to the hearts Sam your connection to LunarHeart and Nick your connection to FireHeart" I grin as Nick says "I am the Light" I nod and looked at the moon "I am the Lunar Light". We both look at Phineas and I hug him "thanks again Phineas" Nick says and then we grab our morphers "Legendary Sorce Mystic Force" we walk forward "show yourself face us" Oculous comes out from his dimention " I see you both finally came to your senses" I nod as Nick says "we did and your going down" Oculous did an evil laugh "oh really arise" Necrolai appered with a bunch of hidiacs "well well" Necrolai said then Oculous said "maybe you should have surrendered" I looked at Nick "ready"? He nodded and said "Red Dragon Fire Ranger" as I was saying "Blue Dragon SunLunar Ranger". Nick transformed with Fireheart into a ranger but I didn't when opened my eyes I was flying like a dragon and realized I was a dragon! Like Nick I transformed but not really into a ranger into a dragon. I landed next to him "ready LunarHeart" I asked her and actually got a response "yes Lunar Rose I am ready" then I heard Nick say "you ready Sam" I nod my head knowing he wouldn't understand me "whos giving up now I am the light" because I couldn't say anything I shot hot water into the air thinking I am the Lunar Light come and get attacked so I went one direction as Nick went the other destroying hidiacs as they come I was destroying them with burning water flying fast over the water and landing on "come and get me"I thought to them then hit them with more burning water. After I finished with the hidiacs I found Nick and went over to him as he faced Oculous "one on two is not fair but so be it I will defeat both of you with no help at all" I laughed in my head and said to LunarHeart "does this terror have a death wish"? She sent me yes vibes as Oculous started to fight us but we deflected every attack "give us back our friends" Nick demanded but Oculous just started to power up "never hahaha" I attacked him with burning water thinking I hate when evil monsters have an evil laugh evil monsters aren't allowed to laugh because laughter is a sign of something good. Oculous attacked but both me and Nick flew up in the air dodging the attack then as Nick hit Oculous with his stick thingys I hit him with a burning water destroying him.

Later Nick and I were running in the forest looking for the others when we heard "hey look theirs Nick and Sam" then from the others "hey Nick" from Vida and "over here" by Maddie. I look at Nick "we did it brother they're back" I hugged him and then we went to our friends.

Back at Rock Porium the store was clean and Leelee got the award for being cleaning everything and being there in the first place I grin "the place looks great Leelee good job" then I had a thought "you did leave me the kitchen didn't you"? She shook her head no then said to the others "looks like I'm here to stay"

**So? **

**Sam and Daggeron haven't made up yet! What do you think will happen next! I am soo sorry for not updating sooner! I got a job at Walmart then just lost interest but because I feel sorry I will update this one and chapter 18! I still love reviews! **

SunLunar_Razmend updated at 7:17


	18. Samantha's Journey

**So because Hard Heads isn't really my faviorte I think I might kinda skip it. **

**Last Chapter**

Later Nick and I were running in the forest looking for the others when we heard "hey look theirs Nick and Sam" then from the others "hey Nick" from Vida and "over here" by Maddie. I look at Nick "we did it brother they're back" I hugged him and then we went to our friends.

Back at Rock Porium the store was clean and Leelee got the award for being cleaning everything and being there in the first place I grin "the place looks great Leelee good job" then I had a thought "you did leave me the kitchen didn't you"? She shook her head no then said to the others "looks like I'm here to stay"

**Now on to the next Chapter**

I was walking the forest alone wishing that I could talk to Daggeron but we were still fighting and ignoring each other. I don't get why we both have to be stubborn. I sigh out loud then hear something behind me and turn to see one of the terrors "The Lunar Light the master will be happy when I get rid of you" I step back in a fighting position "I don't think so Megahorn"he sends power my way "Legendary Sorce Mystic Force" I am able to get passed his powers then attack "Code 1 Lunar water combine with the Sun Heat" hot burning fire water but it did nothing "please that didn't even tickle" we continued to fight and got to ledge where he hit me with a his powers making me fall over and without thinking I said a spell "Allagi tou chronou".

I woke up demorphed and not even in a forest but in a city that looked nothing like Briarwood. I stand up and start walking only to see monsters everywhere and I'm thinking where the hell did I spell too? As I thought this I saw something attacking some creatures and hoped that where ever I was I still had magic because I was a Mystic Force Ranger and the Lunar Light. I run and start kicking the hidiac like things and when I win I see the creatures look at me in awe I hope they speak English I thought "hi my name is Samantha Hudson I'm lost can you help me"? They nod as one speaks "I'll take her to SPD they can help her" I nod and hope that this SPD can get me home because if not how am I supposed to get home to help the rangers stop the master?

Back in BrierWood

"rangers there was evil magic in this area" Nick looked at Daggeron "are you sure Daggeron"? Daggeron nodded then he looked around "where is Samantha"? Maddie looked down she hated that Sam and Daggeron where still fighting but also knew that there was no way Sam would miss a chance to fight evil something must have happened to her. Nick took his morpher out "Sam do you read me"? Nothing "maybe she left her phone with Nikki" Chip suggested making Maddie look at him "why"? She looked down "it's not like she's mad at anyone, and I saw her this morning she looked fine" she looked up and looked at Nick "I have a bad feeling about this" he nodded "let's go back to Rootcore" they all nod but Maddie looks at Daggeron "hey can you stay here a minute"? He nodded and walked over to her "Sam told me and Nikki about you and her months ago she also told us about the fight but I don't think that's why she's missing please don't tell me you do"? He shook his head "no Maddie I know her well enough she would never run off because we had a fight no I think something happened to her" Maddie nodded "come on this get back to the others" he nodded and as he turned he saw something at the bottom of the cliff "Maddie" she turned "yeah" he pointed to the object on one of the rooks at the bottom of the cliff and when she sees it she nearly cries "Daggeron"? He nodded and jumped down to get it. When he got back up to where she was she started crying "if she fell there is no way she could have survived that" he nodded "common lets show this to the others".

When Maddie and Daggeron get to Rootcore Nick looks up "she's nowhere the crystal ball can find" Daggeron nodded "Maddie and I found this at the bottom of the cliff stuck on some rocks" he shows the others Sam's neckless and Vida comes over "its her necklace" the others walked over as Nick took it from him "are you saying shes gone Daggeron"? He looked down and nodded as the rangers all took it in but before the rangers could mourn their friend the crystal ball lets them know that Serpentina is attacking the city.

Back with Sam

While walking with this creature to SPD I look around and wonder where I am then I see this huge dog statue "what is that"? I ask the creature who was leading me "that is SPD" I nod so hes taking me to a Cleopatra in dog form how is that supposed to help me? We get to the gates and head in. It was not what I expected I was shocked to say the least as the creature led me to the front desk "hi this girl is lost" I nod at the guy who gives me a look "find a map we have more important things to do then help a lost tourists" the creature almost blew a gaskit but I put my hand on his arm stopping him. "thanks anyway sir" and we walked away "why did you do that"? You need help" I nodded "but if they're busy then why should I put more on their plate maybe I'll stick around a little longer". We went back to where I saved them and sat down "now what were those things that attacked you"? I was given looks of shock from all of them "they're called Krybots and Grumm controls them how do you not know this"? I shrug my sholders "I told you I'm lost" then I added "whos Grumm" the one who led me to SPD said "a very bad alien who wants to take control of Earth but because of the SPD power rangers hes failing" hearing the words power rangers I sat up straight "there's power rangers here"? Everyone nodded "yeah 6 B squad cadets" then the next thing I know I can hear screams and I stand up "thanks for everything you told me I have to go but if I need help again you're my first stop" and I took off running for screams.

Back in Brierwood

The rangers get to Serpentina "I see that Megahorn was right he did defeat the Lunar Light" everyone looked down as she continued "because you are down one I will be able to defeat you" Nick looks up "no you wont because Sam is in all of us we won't go down without a fight" she laughs "you can try rangers but in a short time I will release my baby's" after that she disappeared. The rangers went back to Rootcore "someone needs to find Udonna and Clare then get Nikki" Daggeron said "they would want to know" but no one was listening "I should have protected her I promised mom I would" Maddie looked at him with tears in her eyes "it's not your fault Nick" Daggeron went over to them "its my fault" they all look at him as Maddie stands up "we had a fight and I was being stubborn" Nick looked at him "why would she care that you had a fight your her mentor" Vida looked up fast remembering everything that happened the past few months "you and Sam were dating" he nodded making Nick look up fast "you mean you were dating my little sister" Daggeron looked down "yes but we didn't know she was Udonna and Leanbow's daughter until Koragg was turned back to Leanbow and by that time I was already in love with her" his confession stopped Nick from saying anything. Maddie had a tear going down her face "Daggeron was right before someone has to tell Udonna then Nikki" Nick shook his head "I think we all go" Maddie nodded and walked over to the crystal ball "where is Udonna" it showed her and Clare walking "there they are let's go" but before they could leave the crystal ball showed Serpentina was attacking in mega form and Nick looked at it "I want to mourn my sister but the terrors need to be stopped" everyone nods and takes off.

Back with Sam

I get to where the screaming is and see more of those Krybots I look at my morpher and pray it too work "Legendary Sorce Mystic Force" I look down and see it worked I was fully morphed. I looked up to see six rangers fighting and has an alien or by the looks of one comes in and is about to attack the Silver Ranger I use code one and see the alien turn to me and say "another SPD ranger"? I walk in and hear gasps from the rangers here and grin inside my helmet "no just a fellow ranger " I attacked and was winning before the alien said "I gotta get out of here Grumm should know about this" and he disappears. The rangers still in morph walk over to me "who are you"? I looked down " someone who is very lost and could use some ranger help" they nod "we'll take you back to base with us" the guy in red says and we start that way but they don't demorph. I get back to the SPD and they take me straight to their commander and I get in to their command center then he turns around and I can't help but grin then I see a cat and think of Jenji but my thoughts are interrupted by the dog "who are you"? I look down then say "power down" I look up at him "my name is Samantha Hudson please tell me you can get me out of here"? As I finish I hear a gasp from behind me where the rangers are but I don't turn around. "rangers please power down" the big blue dog says then he turns to me "I am commander Anubis Cruger and this is Kat" he introduces the cat next to him she nods to me and I nod back he continues "you are the mystery girl who defeated the krybots by the worst part of Newteck City" I nodded "I guess" Kat looked at me "how did you get here if you are from 2006"? I looked down remembering "I was fighting a terror from my time but I was alone and he was winning he had me pushed up against the cliff and when he hit me with his power I went over it but I didn't even think about the spell I just said it and hoped for the best and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground here in this place" I heard someone behind me say "do you remember the spell"? I shook my head "no like I said I didn't even think about it I just spelled hoping it bring me to safety". Kat looked at Cruger "she can stay here until we can think of something" he nodded "yes here is better than out there" I look at him as he says "Samantha meet the rangers" I hear one of the girls say "sir what about you know what"? Cruger shakes his head "she will figure it out eventually" I turn to them and the girl in silver goes first "my name is MJ and I'm SPD Silver" I nod at her but something makes me look at her longer as I hear the guy in red say "Jack SPD RED" The guy in blue goes "Sky SPD Blue" the guy in green is next "Bridge SPD Green" the yellow girl is next "my name is Z and I'm yellow" the pink looks at Z then me "I'm Syd and I'm pink". I turn back to Cruger "rangers show Samantha where she will live then show her around" "yes sir" and move their arms across their chests weird I thought but didn't say anything.

Back in Briarwood

The rangers get in their forms but with Sam gone their weaker but then Nick says "Sam wouldn't want us to give up just because we're weaker she would want us to fight with everything we are as rangers" The rangers get back up and start to fight again. After Nick destroys her making her grow they take the fight to the zords and Daggeron destroys her sheld then the rangers destroy her all together with her saying "MegaHorn will avenge me"! she screamed as she fell destroyed. Later at Rootcore everyone is cheering "we did it" Maddie looked at them then felt sad "soo hate to do this but when are we going to tell Udonna about Sam" Nick looked down "lets tell Nikki first and let mom worry about finding Leanbow" everyone nodded as Maddie looked at the time "we need to hurry because Nikki gets out of summer school in a few minutes" they all nod and leave Rootcore.

With Sam

My room was small but it looked comfy and I finally had time to think about the sliver ranger who looked like someone I knew then her name MJ. I was sitting on the bed when the there was a knock at my door I stood up "come in" the red ranger Jack came in "we forgot to show you around so me MJ and her sister are gonna show you around" I nod as we leave my room to see MJ with a girl maybe a year younger and hear MJ say "let her figure it okay don't tell her anything" we walk up to them and wonder where they get their looks they both have blonde hair like me but they have brown eyes like Daggeron. I shake my head thinking about him hurts so I say to the girls " so whats your name" I ask MJs sister who looks at her sister who nods "Lilliania Rose" I grin "I guess your parents like flowers"? She looked down "kinda my grandma told my parents that if they had another daughter they would have named her Lilliania and the Rose was for my mom because thats the name gran only mom calls her by" I smiled "I like it, what about MJ what does it stand for" she tensed then looked down "Madison Junior"I smile again thinking about Maddie "my best friend is named Madison" MJ grinned but didn't say anything "do you have anymore siblings"? I couldn't help myself something was bugging me with these girls and I needed to find out. MJ looked at me "yeah we have a baby brother" I nod "where is he"? Lilliania looked at her sister again who nodded "with our parents at home hes too young for SPD" I look at Jack "what about you Jack"? Any family"? He shakes his head "nope I grew up on the streets with Z" and as we talk about Z she walks up to us "Z we just talking about you" Jack says she grinned and walked with us "what did he say"? She asked me as I looked at him "just that you grew up on the streets together but where you before that Z"? She looked down and I hoped I didn't her when I asked "I was in foster care but with my abilities I was made fun of and I just got tired of it so I ran away" I nod "I understand that" but was interrupted "how can you"? I look down "I was in foster care from the time I was a few months old to when I turned 18" Z looked down then at MJ who shrugged her shoulders. At the end of the tour I looked at MJ and Lilliania "what do your parents do"? MJ grinned "they teach all of our cousins" I grin then ask "what about your brother how old is he? Whats his name? Sorry for all the questions I'm just curious" MJ grinned "I don't mind and hes 5 his name is LDJ" I tilt my head "your parents must like using Junior" they both grin "yup" Lilliania said then said "do you need help back to your room"? I shake my head "no thanks I think I can manage" then started to walk "bye girls".

back at Briarwood

They get to the school where Nikki has school and see her walking and when she sees us she runs "hey guys how come your here and where is Sammy" Daggeron knells to where he can see her eyes "not here Nikki okay were going to go back to Rootcore" she nods not liking where this was going. At Rootcore they sit her down "guys whats going on what happened Sammy" Maddie sat down and looked at her "earler today Sam was alone walking the forest when Megahorn attacked her" she nodded to Nick who took out her neckless and gave it to Nikki "when me and Daggeron went looking we found this at the bottom of a cliff in between two rocks" Nikki looked at it than at them "are you trying to say that Sammy is.." she couldn't finish as the tears started to come out of her eyes "no no shes my big sister she promised she would always be there to protect me she promised she never breaks a promise" Maddie hugged her "I know its going to be okay shhh". Hours later Daggeron is watching Nikki sleep thinking about Sam and about a conversation they had a few weeks ago before the fight "if anything happens to me I want no Daggeron I need you take Nikki she trust you and needs you to be her protector the letter for that to happen is in my desk at home signed and everything okay you just need to have it" Daggeron nodded to himself he would do it he would take care of Nikki because he loved her and because Sam made him promise to protect her when she couldn't.

Back with Sam

I was sitting on my bed thinking about who I knew with the name of Maddie and then initials LD and it hit me like a ton of bricks there my daughters they're Daggerons daughters holy and we have a son named after dad and Daggeron and I'm a teacher for my nieces and nephews. Holy! I was so wired that I was afraid to sleep but in the end I did.

SO? What do you think?

SunLunar_Razmend Updated 2:00

**Just like I promised! Please review! Also I did the story about RPM Please tell me what you think!**


	19. Snow Prince and Samantha's Journey

last Chapter

Hours later Daggeron is watching Nikki sleep while thinking about Sam and about a conversation they had a few weeks ago before the fight "if anything happens to me I want no Daggeron I need you take Nikki she trust you and needs you to be her protecter the letter for that to happen is in my desk at home signed and everything ,okay you just need to have it" Daggeron nodded to himself he would do it he would take care of Nikki because he loved her and because Sam made him promise to protect her when she couldn't.

Back with Sam

I was sitting on my bed thinking about who I knew with the name of Maddie and then inishles LD and it hit me like a ton of bricks there my daughters they're Daggerons daugters holy have a son named after dad and Daggeron and I'm a teacher for my nieces and nepheus. Holy! I was so wired that I was afraid to sleep but in the end I did.

On to the new Chapter

Daggeron was just picking up Nikki from summer school "I don't get why I have to do to school Daggeron its pointless" he shook his head "because Nikki Sam wanted you to go to school and I want you to" she nodded as they continued to walk "Daggeron do you think she misses us"? He grinned "yes Nikki I think she misses us very much" they get to Rootcore "okay Nikki go do your homework I have to go train Nick" she nodded "okay Daggeron" then she found somewhere comfy to be and waited for him to return.

With Sam somewhere

Last night I figured out about MJ and Lilliania being my daughters I wanted to get to know them better but at the same time I was afraid if I let my knowledge get in my way of trying to help them I could end up hurting them instead an alarm pulled me from my thoughts "rangers to the command center" I hear Kats voice over the intercom and get up and run there. I get there in time to see an alien scare some people on the viewing screen they have "Samantha I see you heard the ranger call"? I nodded "how can I help and please spare me the you can't help us because bla bla bla I don't care I'm a ranger and my morpher works sooo brief me" Cruger looked at MJ "don't look at me I take after dad Lilly Rose takes after mom" I had to stop myself from grinning and focus on making sure they don't suspect that I know. Cruger looks at me "this is Somaboom and we're worried he will take the whole city and vanish we need to stop him and stop him now" the rangers nod then do that arm over chest thing "Sam stay here until they need you" I glare at him but nod he was alllowing me to stay I can't dissobay him all the way. I was watching my daughter and again stopped myself from grinning because I knew that move I probably taught it to her but then a bat like thing came in and I turned to Cruger "why didn't you tell me you had a freaky bat problem to"? He grinned but didn't say anything.I watch as MJ went down I felt the need to kick that bat where it hurts but stayed put.

Back In the woods of Brierwood

That is not how I taught you Nick do it right" but Nick just shuggred him off "I'm just following my gut" Daggeron shook his head but before he could say anything both him and Nick were taken to a new dimention with snow. "Where are we"? Nick asks Daggeron who shakes his head "where're in the Snow Prince's dimention" Nick looks at him confused but before Daggeron could explain to him who the Snow Prince was the Snow Prince himself appered. Daggeron knelled making Nick do it to "one of you has not been following his teachings "I'm sorry Snow Prince Nick is working on it" The Snow Prince looked at Daggeron "I wasn't talking about him Daggeron I was talking about you" then he turned to Nick "for one day Bown shall be the teacher while Daggeron the student" Nick grins as Daggeron frowns. They get back to Earth and Nick first teaches Daggeron how to ride a motercycle but it doesn't seem to teach him anything. Then they have trouble with the one terror that all the rangers want a piece of and that was Megahorn. All the rangers fight him but his armar is too strong and it doesn't even dent him "the poor Lunar Light thought she could fight me too but she lost her life" that got everyone angry and Nick tried to find a weak spot and found one but not before everyone was demorphed and on the ground. Snow Prince came and saved the day and took Megahorn to his dimention "come with me rangers I may need your powers" they all go but as Daggeron goes is about to go into the spell seal the Snow Prince stops him "not you Daggeron you haven't learned anything at all"

Back with Sam

I end up watching but they are losing "Cruger they need me" he nodded "go Samantha" I nod "legendary Sorce Mystic Force" I run to where the rangers are about to get hit and say "code one" making the steaming hot water come out and attack the Krybots destroying them then I turn to the bat "oi bat bowl want to tango with me" he did an evil laugh "yes this shall be fun" I rolled my eyes "your about as worse as Necrolai any relation"? as he attacks me I dodge and somehow end up by a cliff still fighting him.

Back In Brierwood

The rangers lost in the Snow Princes dimention and Megahorn was back on Earth getting ready to attack when Daggeron appered "I thought I told you you couldn't fight would you dare ignore a comman from an ancient Mystic"? Daggeron nodded "I had to follow my gut" he looked at Nick "you taught me that Nick" he nodded "right" and went to go fight him togethor but they were losing still until something happened.

Back with Sam

He hit me with power and then I rememberd the spell that could save or take me back home "allagi tou chronou" I spell and feel myself falling back in time and right in the middle of a fight with the rangers and Megahorn "oi stupidhorn next time you throw me off a cliff make sure I made it all the way down" grabbed my staff "Magi staff code one" I attack him with hot water but he deflects it and I get on the ground with the others. Maddie hugged me "we thought you were dead" I shook my head "nope now lets win I want to go home"! We won aginsted Megahorn with Daggeron finding the weakspot and hitting it destroying Megahorn. After the battle we all back at Rootcore and everyone was hugging me everyone except Daggeron but for the moment I ignored him. I was hugging Nikki "I thought you left me I cried myself to sleep I mean I missed you so much I thought would never hear your voice again or anything"! I smiled "I made a promise didn't I"? Nikki nodded "you never break a promise". Nick looked at me "you probably want this back"? He held up my neckles, and when I saw it I smiled "yes please" I turned around facing Daggeron so Nick could put on me. Daggeron pushed off againsted the wall and walked over to me put his arms around me and kissed me was I expecting this no was I expecting this in front of the rangers double no but I missed him so much so I put my arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled away as I dropped my arms "I'm so sorry Sam for everything I overreacted and I never want to fight again" I smiled "I missed you Daggeron and I'm sorry too mabye you were right about evil wanting to destroy me" I hugged him then saw the rangers all watching us and pulled away looking at Daggeron with a question coming out of my mouth "I told them when I thought you were dead, I blamed myself because I should have been with you" I smiled "its okay I said a spell that took me to the futrue" everyone gasps at me "but I can't tell anything it needs to happen when it happens or certian children wont be in the future at all". I smiled at Maddie thinking maybe I'll tell her about MJ and Lilliania.

Sooo what do you lovely readers think?

Yeah because she was fighting when the she said the spell they couldn't erace her memory.

SunLunar_Razmend Updated at 3:05


	20. Light Source Part one

I finished telling Maddie about MJ,Lillainia, and LDJ "wow you have three kids Sam thats crazy"! I nod "I know and my eldest daughter is a power ranger" Maddie grinned "so are you going to tell Daggeron"? I shook my head "nope one I'm not sure when they are born and two what if he freaks out"? She nodded "yeah that wouldn't be smart good thinking Sam" I nod "come on we better get to work before people start thinking I'm dead or something" she laughed and went to work. We got to work just in time to see Toby run around the store say "he feels great" I laugh with the others as Leelee comes in "brillent idea alert we can start and exersizing club I can do everything we can come in a few hours early do yoga and play soccer" but Nick jumped in "Leelee just stop trying you do don't belong here we don't trust you and we never will you cant change who you are" I glared at him "really Nick can you say rude" he turned to me "pick Sam us or her" I looked at him in shock as did the other rangers "what are you talking about" Nick rolled his eyes "come on Sam why are you always defending her"? I stepped forward "because you idiot she needs defending I don't see her mother protecting her do you"? He was about to say something when our morphers beeped " guys Udonna's been captured and theres a terror attacking the city".

We get to where Hekatoid is and attack him "where is Udonna"? Maddie says to him while pointing the sword at him "if you hurt me you will never get her back" he did an evil laugh which I hate "come on guys lets burn this frog" we attack but he reverts to his small size and we meet on one side while Daggeron traps him in the other "going somewhere" he says then Hekatoid points to the sky "my babys will fall" I look up "I don't see anything" the terror laughed "look closer" I look harder and see little tadpols which means frogs and I glance at Maddie "frogs why did it have to be frogs"? she ask and I put my arm around her. We fight Hekatoid but then he when he hit us with something and started to send us but jumped up and grabbed hold of a power line and when I looked down and noticed that my brother and the other rangers were gone! I dropped to my feet and turned to Daggeron "where did he take them"? He shrugged his sholders "I'm not sure Sam but we need to worry about those frogs" I nod "and mom Daggeron if that frog hurts her.." I didn't finish because we both know what I would do. "lets go back to Rootcore Sam we might be able to do more from there" I nod and we leave.

Back at Rootcore me and Daggeron are working on trying to find Udonna but it was no use "Daggeron moms importent but so is Brierwood I think Nick is going to try and get mom back" I looked at the crystal ball that showed the tad poles growing in the clouds "we need to kill those frogs" he nodded "what are you going to do"? I looked at him "I am going to go mystic titan and see if my connection to the sun can help me at all" He nodded "then lets go Sam we have to stop those frogs" Jenji looked at both of us we got ready to leave "but shouldn't we worry about the other rangers"? I shook my head "no Jenji they have magic they can handle their selfs the city can't now come on" I grab his paw and we walk out of Rootcore. We get to a spot and I look at Daggeron "how long do you think you can hold this up" he looked down "how ever long we have to" I nod and exited the zord "Mystic Force Titan" I grew to the size of the Solar Streak MegaZord and nodded to Daggeron as I put my hands up in the air "sun power" I felt the sun come to me then the power rip through my hands. I'm not sure how long I've doing this but I was feeling the effects and wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out I stopped and turned to the Solar Streak Megazord "power down" I fell knowing the zords hand would catch me which he did allowing me to go to the cockpit with him "are you okay"? I nod "just weak I needed the break" I look at at their cole supply " you arnt though what if you get attacked you don't have enough power" he nodded "we're running on fumes buts its the only way look" I look up and grin "yes Daggeron their dying" I look at him "never thought I would be happy about something dying but I am does that make a bad person"? He shook his head "then I can join the club because I'm happy their dying too" we both have a little laugh then hear "no my babies" we look up "great this should be fun right Daggeron"? He nodded "can you fight"? I looked at him "I'm not sure Daggeron but I'm going to try" he nodded "be careful" I nod and leave the same way I came "Mystic Force Titan" and I jumped next to The Solar "problems frog"? He got ready to attack "you killed my babys" I nod "yeah we created a club" both me and Daggeron attacked at the same time but because I was weak one hit to him and I was demorphed on the ground. I looked up and saw Daggeron was losing "Daggeron, Jenji"! They lost power and Daggeron demophed next to me "now what"? I ask him as he shrugs his sholders.

SOOOO?


	21. Light Source Part Two

Authors Note! My cite that I use for these wont give me my video all its giving me is a stupid bandaid jingle...So that means by memory! Be nice please!

Last Chapter

He got ready to attack "you're killing my babys" I nod "yeah we created a club" both me and Daggeron attacked at the same time but because I was weak one hit to him and I was demorphed on the ground. I looked up and saw Daggeron was losing "Daggeron, Jenji"! They lost power and Daggeron demophed next to me "now what"? I ask him as he shrugs his sholders.

New Chapter

Hekatoid landed next to us then looked up "my babies are okay and soon they will be landing" he did another evil laugh then said "I'll be back I have to check on my prize" I went forward "no come back back" but he was gone. I looked at Daggeron "I'm not sure I can continue using my powers to kill the frogs" he nodded "my megazord can't either" I look up and notice that only a little of the baby frogs are dead "what if I combine with LunarHeart"? He shook his head "your weak as it is Sam combinging with her will only make you wearker" I glared at him "then what do you sugjest Daggeron because I'm running out of ideas" he looked at me but before he could say anything we both heard a noise "common lets go see what is going on" he nodded and we ran over to see the other rangers dodging his attacks. I see that he has a staff with a colorful cirlce on top "Daggeron he has their powers" he nodded "yes he does but we are too weak to help them" I nod and lean aginsted the wall next to me "do you think moms okay"? He nodded "Udonna is very strong, if anyone can get free its her" I nod and look at him then back at the rangers. I grin watching them out fast him "go rangers" I yell at them but they don't look at me "Daggeron their doing it, hes slowing down" as I said that Nick jumped up and kicked the staff up in the air then grabbed it. When he landed he opened the the spear letting their powers out, I ran to them "you guys did it" they looked at me "where have you been"? I grinned "I jumped up when fatso decided to send everyone to a different dimention, so I've been helping Daggeron to kill the frogs" I looked up to see them still alive "much good thats been" then I looked at Nick "did you find mom"? He nodded "then we lost her to Hekatoid" I looked down "so we still have no clue where she is, or how to find her"? Nick nodded but didn't say anything. Hekatoid looked up "my babies are ready to to fall" I stepped forward "no"! I turned to Maddie "can we combined our powers? You boost mine maybe I can over heat them" Daggeron looked at me"no Sam that could make you even weaker then combining with LunarHeart" I glared at him "got a better idea Daggeron because again I'm all ears" he looked down but before he could think of anything the frogs started to fall and then froze before they hit the ground. I looked aroud "they froze how come they froze" then I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again "I thought you could use some snow power" I turn to the voice "Udonna" we all say then run up to her "your okay" Nick says and she nods "ranger up rangers we have to stop him" we all nod and ranger up. We defeat Hekatoid and head back to Rootcore.

I was with Daggeron "shes back and I almost lost her Daggeron" I looked down "I want to tell her about us" he nodded "good I was about to sugjest it myself" I grin "come on then I want to hug my mother" we walk up to the team to see her hug Nick "where is your sister"? I hear her ask him "behind you mom" she turned "Lunar Rose" she hugged me then pulled away "are you okay" I nod "oh mom so much has happened since you left" she grinned "like" I looked down "I said a spell that sent me to the future and all the rangers thought I was dead" she frowned "why didn't they tell me"? I grinned "I'm happy they didn't or you would have felt that pain all over again" I looked at Daggeron who nodded "mom there is something else" Daggeron continued "Udonna I'm in love with your daughter" she grinned and tilted her head but didn't say anything making me say "you knew this whole time you knew"? She nodded "of course I figured it out a few weeks after your fight with Koragg" she looked down then at us "Daggeron I'm very happy that my daughter has you to protect her" I gave her a look which she ignored "her father might feel the same way but he might not" I grinned "tell her what you told me the day we found they were my parents" Daggeron smiled "she thought I would break up with her because of who her parents are but she was wrong I told her that if you or Leanbow have a problem with me being in love with their daughter we can take it to the battle field" she smiled "Leanbow would agree to that" then I heard from Nick "what is she doing here"? I smiled "Leelee" I walked over to her and hugged then turned to the others as Clare and Phineas came next to us "shes with me" Phineas said then Clare said "and me" I grin as our mom comes up from behinded him "shes trustworthy now Nick if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here" he looked at me "Nick sometimes people change I mean look at me I was shy and quiet now I'm not" I turned to her "I trust her she saved our moms life" I turned back to my brother as she said "I understand" he looked down "no your right we cant have a team hug withour the whole team" we all joined the circle hug and I heard my mom tell Daggeron "I'm not going to stop looking for Leanbow" he nodded as I pulled out of the circle "are you going to leave now mom"? She shook her head "no I am going to stay here" I grin "really" she nods "where is Nikki"? I tilt my head at her "why"? she smiled at me "Daggeron mentioned something I want to address to her" I nod but feel myself becoming defensive; half of me wondering whats going on and the other half hitting me for feeling defensive toward my mother. "I think she just got off and is headed here" she nodded "go meet her" I nod and take off. I meet Nikki half way "hey little sis" she grinned "hey big sis how come your meeting me half way"? I looked down "Udonnas back and she wants to speak to you" she looked scared "what does she want am I in trouble"? I smile "I'm not sure she just told me to meet you and walk you back" Nikki almost shrinked next to me so I knelled "hey this is Udonna were talking about she would never hurt you like your mother did and if she did you can still bet I will be there to burn her but I know she wont Nikki I promise" she nodded but didn't seem relieved.

We get back to Rootcore and Nikki still looked ready to puke "is she okay" Nick asks as Udonna came to us I looked at him but didn't say anything. Nikki almost hid behind me "Nikki whats wrong"? Mom asked her but she didn't answer her she looked at me and I knelled "Nikki just remember what I said okay shes a sorceress not a witch" she nodded then turned to Udonna "am I in trouble Udonna"? Her voice was so small I'm sure everyone had to strain to hear "no child where did you get that idea"? Nikki backed away into me and looked down " Sammy said you wanted to speak to me and she wasn't sure what you wanted" mom looked at me and wanted to know what was going on "Nikki I think you should explain to everyone a little about why you're scared of Udonna" she looked at me in shock "or I can"? She nodded and hid behind me again "you all know why she hates being called Nicole" everyone nodded but Leelee "when ever her mom was about to hit her she would be called Nicole" Leelee looked almost mad but nodded for me to continue "when Nikki was young her mother would blame her for a lot of things, things she never did but her mom was a drunk and would call Nikki to come her and ask why Nikki did something she never did. When Nikki said she didn't do anything her mom would hit her and hit her" I looked down at my sister "after that Nikki just assosiated someone wanting to talk to her and not give a reason with a beating" Nikki started to cry but before I could kneel to her mom did "hey its okay look at me for a second" Nikki looked up "I guess Sam and Daggeron were talking about you the other day and she mentioned to him that you wanted to call me mom and Leanbow dad" she looked at me and smiled because of my shocked look. I couldn't see Nikki's face but I knew she was probably just as shocked as I was "you Sams little sister are you not"? Nikki nodded but didn't say anything "then yes you can call me and Leanbow your parents" I smiled and realized I was crying because she got something she always wanted a mom and dad that would love her; its something I wanted when I was her age and I was happy she got it. Nick walked over to her and knelled "I feel sorry for you Nikki" the moment he said it I was so close to hitting him but then he said "you have Sam as a big sister but then you have me, Vida, Maddie, Chip, Xander, Leelee and Clare as big brothers and sisters too" Maddie nodded and knelled next to him "I'm sure that Sam made a promise that no one will ever hurt you again right"? Nikki nodded so Maddie continued "I make the same promise because your my little sister too" Nikki smiled as Vida came over "any boy that wants to be with you needs to meet us first because he needs to know that if he hurt you..Oh he is going to wish certain things" I smiled "see what I got you into"? She smiled and hugged Udonna then stood up "you gave me a family Sammy people that will look after me" I nodded as she looked down then looked at me and Daggeron "I can have two sets of parents right"? I tilted my head "yeah I guess why"? I looked at my mom who was smiling "because Sammy your a mom to me too but now that you have Daggeron I have another daddy too" I smiled as I watched Daggeron walk over to her and pick her up "yes you do little girl" he kissed her on the cheek makeing her laugh. I was watching from when Maddie came over to me "looks like hes ready to be a dad don't you think"? My mom looked over at us hearing us and walked over to us "is there something else Lunar Rose you wanted to tell me" I smiled as me and Maddie walked her over to a side where Daggeron can't hear us, and I told her about the future.

**SunLunar_Razmend updated at 11:46**

**SOO what does everyone think? **


	22. The Return

We were at Rock Porium where Toby was talking to us about being rangers "you guys really are the power rangers" we all nodded as he turned to Nick "Nick your the red power ranger" he turned to Maddie "and your blue" she nodded as he went to on to chip "and your yellow" Chip smiled as Toby went to Xander "Xander your green" Vida your pink" she nodded rolling her eyes. then he turned to me "and your the odd one being the Sunlunar Ranger" I nod as he turns back to Nick "Nick" he turned to me "and Sam are the son and daughter of Udonna and Leanbow who is also Koragg the person that has been trying to destory the city but is really a good guy and no body knows what happened to him" we nod as Maddie says "I'm impressed Toby thats quite" but she couldn't finish as he put his hand up "wait wait I'm not finished Nick and Sam are also the Light and Lunar Light and have the power to stop evil but the bad guys are looking for them so they can destory the Light and Lunar Light and the world" Chip nodded "excactly" but again Toby shakes his head "Leelee's mom the queen of the vampires really did carry me off so I can stop seeking perfession help" we all giggled as Leelee said "sorry about that" he contined "and now now the ten terrors are here and trying to call forth the master him self which means you wont be working your regular hours" he says that has we all hear screams from outside and Phineas walks in the door saying something about "you havent seen a troblin before" then walked over to Leelee and I smiled seeing them together thinking of Daggeron. They walk over to us "isnt he cute hes my new boyfriend" Toby scraches his head "you're seeing Xander's uncle from the old country"? I laugh "no boss we had to say something..we had a cave to worry about at the time".

A few hours later Toby hired Phineas and we were getting ready to open "okay Phineas go and greet the costermers" he walked over to the doors and flipped the sign then turned to us "I had to flip the sign" he laughed then opened the door "welcome to the Rock Porium" the people at the door took one look at Phineas and was running away screaming. He turned to us "well that went well" before we could say anything our morpers beeped "sorry Phineas got to go" we ran out the door to see one of the ten terrors in guient form "I am talking your electisty from you, don't try to stop me I don't want to hurt anyone" I looked at Vida as she said "how could he not want to hurt anyone"? I shook my head "I don't know Vee but we have to stop him" the team nodded and we called on the legendary zords but as we get ready to fight him he disapperes.

We land on the ground "we need to split up rangers" Nick tells us "right" and we all go in different directions. I look with Vida in the air "Sam if we are gonna look for him you kinda need to open your eyes" I nod and open them to see thinking its okay just be brave then started to look around "I don't see anything Vee" she nodded "yeah me either" then we go over a small park and see him "Vee I think that ones name is Matoombo" she nodded and we jump then demorph going to him. "Vee I think he just saved that little boy" she nodded and ran faster and has we get to him he asks out loud "why would he give this thing to me"? Vida walked over him "its called a ball its ment for playing" she holds her hands out "give it here" he gives it to her "thanks" then she starts showing how you can play with it "you can do lots of things with it you can bounce it, you can spin it, you can kick it" she kicks it and it hits him in the head making both me and Vida tense hoping he wont attack but then he laughs making Vida laugh and me giggle "yeah thats right ball except your supposed to catch it before it hits you in the face" I look at her and smile while Matoombo laughs then I step forward "your not like the others are you"? "what do you mean"? he asks me "you don't want to hurt anyone" Vida says when she catches on to what I mean. He looks at us "I am Matoombo energy warrior of the underworld" I shake my head "your not very evil we just saw you save that child from getting hurt" then Vida says carefully "you have a good heart" Matoombo raises his arms "what"? Vida looks at me and I nod as she continues "my names Vida and this is Sam we're the pink and SunLunar rangers" I nod at him "I'm the Lunar Light" Vida raises her hand to him to shake it but before they could shake hands he gets shot at by Xander "watch out Vee,Sam" he attacks as both me and Vida scream "no" Xander is pushed back at us "Xander stop" I say but he just tilts his head at us "hes trying to destory the world guys morph already" he calls his magi staff as I step forward "put it down Xander" Vida comes up next to me "now Xander" he puts it down then demorphs. "I am Matoombo conqure of your world" Xander gets back into fighting position "see Vida,Sam hes going to conqure the world we have to stop him" I get in front of him as I say to Matoombo "you can't conqure us without hurting us" Vida steps forward "that means me, Sam and that child you just saved you don't want that do you"? "I must conqure" both of us nod as Vida steps forward "okay then lets get to it start with us" I nod "we wont stop you" he raises his staff thing to us "so be it" Xander steps forward "no Xander stay there" he looks at both of us "Sam, Vee do you know what your doing" I gave him a glare as Vee said "stay there". The electristy that Matoombo collected returned to him but he destoryed it "yes we told you Xander he couldn't do it" Xander looked relieved then out of now where Matoombo gets attacked "no Matoombo" both me and Vee screamed as he went rolling down the hill.

We get there in time to see Matoombo get attacked "we have to help him" Vida says to us then gets hit by an attack ment for Matoombo "Vida"! I say as the other rangers get to us she stands up "we can't let them do this" then she screams "Matoombo" as he gets hit "I have to do something" she grabs soler streak and Jenji then leaves. Nick looks at us "I can't belive she just did that" I shrug my sholders as Chip says "nothing Vee does supprises me anymore" Then one of the terrors comes and says something about she knows where Vida went but I knew I should have been with her so I was hardly listening to the terror ask questions then send Xander to where Vida and Matoombo went. When we give Itassis her answers on why we win and her lose she sends us to where she sent Xander. We attack Gekkor as he is about to finish Xander and Vee "you guys alright"? Nick asks them "I've been better" Vida says back then we all attack Gekkor but hes stronger and faster. He hits us with something and when I think its all over the mist around us disapperes and I look up, and at the same time as Nick I say "dad" I hear from Maddie "Leanbow" and from Daggeron "your okay" he half turns and says "good job rangers, well done my children" I just nod as Nick says "thanks". Dad fights Gekkor and wins "Mystic Force" we all say to him then demorph and run to him I hug him "hi dad" then I see Vida and nudge Xander who turns to her "whats wrong Vee"? he asks then continues "you should be happy" she nods "I am I'm just going to miss Matoombo" I nod as Xander says "me to" then the sky gets dark and we all look uo to see Matoombo being transfromed into the master! "the master has returned" dad says and I give him a look "way to state the obvious dad" then the master disapperes.

Hours later we are back at Rootcore and Nikki walks in and frezzes seeing my father. I walk over to her "I know you think about Koragg when you see him but hes good and remember what mom said"? She nodded as he walked over to her "you must be Nikki right"? he asked her making her nod "I hear you are now my daughter" again she nods and he kneeled " good because someone has to keep Lunar Rose from trouble" I smiled at him as she glansed at me and I nodded. "Dad there is something Daggeron and I have to tell you" I say to him then he tilted his head and nodded "we're together and I love him" I noticed out of the corner of my eye Daggeron tense as my father looks at him then me "I am glad you are with someone I know will protect you" I smiled and hugged him.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry! It took me longer because well I really don't want to continuebecause I have the next story started and will be posting it. Sorrry! I love replys!**

**SunLunar_Razmend updarted at 9:00**


	23. Mystic Fate

I was with Udonna training for when the the master desided to attack. She hit me with ice but I deflected with fire and she stopped " how are you and Daggeron"? I tilited my head at her "we're okay I guess why"? She shugged her sholders "no reason Lunar Rose I am just wondering" I nodded and got back in my stance "mom do you think that Nick will ever stop blaming dad for being Koragg"? She got in her stance and got ready to strike "I can hope Lunar Rose but Nick is very stubbern much like your father" she sends snow my way but I defelect it with water, stopping the snow from reaching me. We stop training and she looks at me "Lunar Rose I want you to be careful when the master does attack" I roll my eyes at her "mom I'm not a couple of months old I can take care of my self" she nodded "yes but you are still my child and I worry about you" I smiled at her as Daggeron walked in "Sam,Udonna Woodland Village was attacked" I nod "lets go" we meet the other rangers there with the exception of my brother. As Vida walks over to the magical creatures "don't worry folks everythings going to be okay" but then one of them comes over to us "leave"! I stepped back as the man continues "it was a bad idea to let humans into the forest in the first place" Maddie looks at him "but we're the mystic force" before the man could contiue he sees something "hes back everyone hide" we turn as Nick comes up "Nick whats he talking about"? I ask him making him do this evil laugh "I have the power" I stepped back as I look in his eyes pure evil then dad walks over to him "Nick you have to fight him" Nick laughs evil again making me cringe "no but I have to fight you" then he dones Koraggs armer and attacks dad taking him using a spell sceal.

I walk over to my mom "what if dad loses" Udonna shurgged her sholders "we just have to have faith in Nick and pray that hes able to fight the masters powers" I nod then turn to the others "guys we have to ready for anything I don't want to fight my brother but it might be the only thing standing between the master and the world" everyone slowly nodded and got ready. A few minutes later even though it felt like hours my dad and brother came through a spell sceal "Nick" we all say and start to run to him but are blocked by some sort of shield. Mom moved through us so she was in front "no Bowen don't" Nick was about to finish dad but then dad demorphed "thats enough Bowen if you really want to end it go ahead but know that I love you" Nick started to scream then the next thing I see is a dark mass leaving him and him falling into dads arms.

Back at Rootcore we start cleaning the damage of the fight "you have taught my son well Daggeron maybe to well" Daggeron looked at me then my father "you know all to well Leanbow that it was the power of the master not my teachings" I nod as mom goes to dad and starts to heal him then stops fast "oh something is wrong very wrong" the moment she says that a snow spell sceal appeares and the snow prince stumbles in taking crazy "mystic mother is gone"! He then goes to explain "the master came to our ralem and destroyed her and she sent me here there was nothing I could do" I walked over to him "its okay" I turned to mom "but now what"? but Leanbow answered instead "we have to go back to the snow relme we have to see if she is still alive" I nod as Daggeron said "only me and Leanbow should go we can't leave Briarwood defencless" Nick stepped forward "I want to go with you" dad shook his head no "no you are needed here" I looked at Daggeron "please be careful" I turned to dad "both of you I don't think I could stand loosing the people I love" Daggeron nodded and walked over to me "we'll be careful". He glanced at my parents who I guess nodded at him and he kissed me then pulled away "you be careful to Sammy okay" I nodded at him as he pulled away. He and dad then left for the other realm.

A few hours later I looked at my mom "what if something happens to them"? She looks at me "we pray that nothing will" then the crystal glowed showing there was evil. Nick looked at us "come on rangers" we ranger up and get to where Black Lance but he was in mega form. We go big but lose to Black Lance and when we land we see mom was also on the ground after fighting with Sculpin. He grabbed her by the arm and disappered. I run to where they are "no mom"! Nick screams then looks at me hoping we didn't just see our mom being taken. I knell next to him "common brother we need to go back to Rootcore, maybe we can get her back" he nodded and as we move to get up something powerful knocks us and the others back to the ground. I look up and see the master! We all stand up ready to fight him but he stops us " do you really think you can stop me"? "Leanbow" a spell sceal comes from above and dad drops down "no"! I scream then a thought came to me Daggeron where is he"? The master answeres my unvoiced question "Solaris Night" and Daggerons body is dropped next to my fathers "no no no"! I scream and to him "no Daggeron please" I hug him to me thinking a ton of things. About our kids we were supposed to have, about the life I wanted with him, and its all gone because of the master and I felt rage at that but before I could get angry the master said "now to show you what if would be like on Earth after I take over". He grabs us with his tenticals and the next thing I realized we were in this dark place making me feel weak. Nick leads us into a cave "okay boss what do we do" Xander asked Nick but I didn't hear a response because thats when I started ignoring the others I know the sun was gone but I felt it somewhere or maybe that was the rage I was feeling from before but I knew I could fight him.I look up at my team just in time to hear Maddie say "don't you say that, don' you say that, you have held us togother through everything we are a team and you are this teams leader, we go on no matter what" I nod making my brother look at me shock "your agreeing with her"? I nod again "I'm going to miss Daggeron with everything in my body and cry for weeks over both of them but I can still feel the sun and I KNOW that mom, dad and Daggeron wouldn't want us to give up when we can still fight when" I looked down "when I can't feel the sun or the moon then I'll give up but until then Nick we have to continue please don't give up yet we can still win" he nodded but before anything could happen the master hit us with power sending us to our feet again "give up you can't defeat me!" the master screamed but Nick stood up and looked at me "are you ready for this"? I nod and he gives me his hand to help me up. Once up we leave the others and walk up to the master "two rangers" he laughs all evily "the wrong ones" Nicks says back "I call forth the good magic still left in the world I call the magic still left in my body come to me now" I stand next to him "I call forth the sun and moon powers that are still left on this earth and in my body come to me now". We both morph then he attacks sending his teticals but both of us hit them back as Nick jumps and breaks his armer "no my armer" the master shrieks then I hit him with an arrow followed by Nick sticking his sword in the master "take us back" Nick screams at the master then to us he says "take my hand" I grab it and the others take my hand.

We land back in present time but I still cant feel the sun and I know what that means our magic is gone. He is about to finish us when he is hit with something we look to see Clare and Snow Prince come forward in a spell "Clare you have powers" she nodded smiling "Mystic mother made me sorceress" the master screams " I ended her" Snow prince laughed "no before you attacked her turned herself into energy" the master laughed "then I will go back into the depts and wait" "no you will not" we all turn to see mom, Necrolai and Itassis "mom" both me and Nick say as they come closer "the depts have been destroyed along with Sulkpin" the master looks at her "but Itassis I am your master" Itassis starts to run "this puppet has cut the strings" they fight with her winning and him running away "I was able to stop him for now" she turns to us to see that Udonna was holding me and hugging Nick "why do you cry white ranger" she asks us and mom answeres back "for our loved ones Leanbow and Daggeron" Itassis looks down "I cannot help you with that" before anything else could be said Leelee steps forward "my mom can" she turns to Necrolai "you can do anything always could" Necrolai steps foward "alright I will try to revive them" she sends powers at them then falls with electricry all around her body I stop looking at her for a moment to look up and hope that through the dust I could see Daggeron and my father. I look through the dust and see them walk "dad, Daggeron" I run to Daggeron and hug him with tears in my eyes "I thought I lost you please never do that again" he nodded and hugged me stronger before letting me go to kiss me and send me to my dad and I hugged him to "I love you dad".

Before we can celibrate anymore we notice that Necrolai had turned human and that we have no magic and that worse of all the master was back! Mom looked at us "rangers we our magic is gone do we still fight"? I looked at Nick, Daggeron then the others "no I found a family my home I'm not gonna let some octopus win" Nick nodded at me "yeah I found my home and my family and friends we fight"! The master laughed his evil laugh "then die" before he attacks we hear "wait" and Toby and Nikki come with Humans while Phineas comes with the forest creatures "I told the humans that the creatures of the forest are not to be scared of" Phineas nodded "I spoke the same truth to the creatuers of the forest" Toby contined "you can of magic let us give you some of ours" and with that everyone came together all shouting "we believe in magic"! We all came out in ranger form and shouted our ranger color starting with Nick and ending with dad. We fed the master our magic but it was too much for him to handle and he was distroyed.

In the end

People and forest creatures lived in harmony. Phineas got his job back, Nick took mom and dad to see his adoptive parents, Nikki and I went to see Tommy and Cassiel then right after that mom and dad adopted Nikki and she was legally my little sister. Daggeron and I are doing better then ever! He even proposed! How bad life was before is how good it is now! Who knows I may even be on a ranger team again.

**Authors Note:**

**-Oh my gosh! I have never ever finished a story! I am soo happy! Thanks for everyone that stayed with me and story! I hope to update the second story soon looks like I need to steal my brothers ipad thingy again!**

**SunLunar_Razmend Updated 11:42 **


End file.
